<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Slate by eoinioe, PleaseNoAngst</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25656199">Slate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/eoinioe/pseuds/eoinioe'>eoinioe</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PleaseNoAngst/pseuds/PleaseNoAngst'>PleaseNoAngst</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Acting AU, F/F, Smut, kovira - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:34:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,874</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25656199</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/eoinioe/pseuds/eoinioe, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PleaseNoAngst/pseuds/PleaseNoAngst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra is a young, aspiring actress in LA. She's struggling to find opportunities, and her abrasive attitude isn't helping.  She gets an opportunity to work with A-lister, Kuvira Beifong, and it takes an odd turn.<br/>______</p><p>Kuvira hasn’t noticed her, so Korra let her curiosity take hold.  She watches as a makeup artist dashes around Kuvira, making touch-ups here and there to the actress’s face.  Korra studies Kuvira's expression, it is hard and fixed, completely unmoving or changing.  Her emerald eyes are just gazing at herself.  Her silky, black hair is tied back into a perfectly messy bun, strands of it catching the mirror’s light.  Her complexion had a golden tone to it.  This could have been due to the makeup, but somehow, Korra doubted it.  Kuvira's lips were just the perfect size to fit her face, and the beauty mark under her left eye seemed to bring everything together.  </p><p>Suddenly, Kuvira’s deep, emerald eyes shift in the mirror and stare directly into Korra’s.</p><p>Korra panics and holds her breath – not moving an inch.  If she had her wits about her, she would have moved from the door, but she wasn’t thinking straight.</p><p>“Close the door.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Korra &amp; Kuvira (Avatar), Korra/Kuvira (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>176</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello!  I am kind of new to fic writing so I apologise if it's a little shotty (I'm working on getting better).  This is kind of born through my love for the manga Act-Age.  I tried to incorporate some of the elements of that manga in here in terms of how well Korra acts/her natural talent. </p><p>Let me know what you think! Thank you so much for reading!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So tell us a little bit about yourself.”</p><p>“Really? That’s not usually–” Korra asks confused, tucking some of her short bob behind her ears.</p><p>“Yeah, just, I wanna know you, I’m curious about you.”</p><p>Korra clears her throat and prepares to answer the question – well, statement.  </p><p>“Okay, uh, I’m Korra.  I’m 21 years old.  I lived in Seattle for most of my life, but my family is actually from–”</p><p>“Wait, don’t tell me.”  The same man who posed the question now interrupted Korra.  He sat at a table across from her in the somewhat dingy, run-down office they were in. There was a seediness to him, Korra thought.  Something about the way his eyes looked over her body, made Korra incredibly uncomfortable.  He also had this awful, dated style about him.  He had jet-black, overly gelled hair and a ridiculous goatee.  He could have been dragged out of a bad 90s mobster film.</p><p>“You’re what?  Southeast Asian? No, wait… I know… something Middle Eastern.”</p><p>“No, I’m–”</p><p>“Wait, you know what, it doesn’t matter.  We love your look.  The rich, dark skin. The bright blue eyes. It’s fresh.  It’s … <i>exotic</i>.”  He turns to the rest of the people sitting at his side of the table, nodding vigorously.  The way his eyes lit up at the words ‘exotic’ made Korra clench her fists and jaw.  She sucked in air through her teeth as quietly as she could to try and find some kind of resolve, something to calm her down.</p><p>“Yeah, we want you,” the man smiles, placing his elbows on the table and leaning forward on his hands.  He eyes again looked up and down Korra’s body.</p><p>“But you haven’t even heard me say my lines,” Korra retorts, the frustration palpable in her voice.</p><p>“Oh, ha, of course.”   The man elbows his neighbour laughing.  “Go ahead and say your lines, honey.”  His smirk was like venom to Korra.  </p><p>“Honey?” she says through her clenched teeth.</p><p>“Oh, I’m sorry, what do you want? Sweetheart? Darling … Baby girl?” The smirk on his face grew sharper, and his eyes narrowed in a sinister way.</p><p>“You know what!” Korra shouts.  “Fuck you!  Fuck this!  I don’t need this shit!  Fuck off!”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>___________________________</p>
</div><p>“Korra, don’t tell me you flipped the table at them?”</p><p>Korra pouts and turns her gaze to the side, sucking heavily on her iced tea.</p><p>“You flipped the table.”</p><p>“Tenzin, what did you expect me to do! Just stand there and take that bullshit?  I don’t care if they go around all of LA dragging my name through the dirt, I would never work for people like that.”  Korra was basically halfway across the small cafe table, yelling at her agent.  </p><p>“Korra, breathe,”  Tenzin says calmly, mimicking the slow breathing methods he wanted Korra to follow.</p><p>“Tenzin, not now ...  I’m not doing that stupid breathing shit right now,” she says sitting back in her chair.</p><p>“Korra, I get that you’re upset, and I am so sorry for what happened to you.  I knew they were under new management, but I never expected that.  But this is your fourth audition in a month that you’ve…”</p><p>“That I’ve cussed someone out and stormed off?”  Korra says, tilting her head just slightly to the side.</p><p>“Well, yes, as much I don’t want you working for, for–”</p><p>“Racist, misogynistic pigs?”  Korra finishes Tenzin’s sentence.</p><p>“Yes, racist, misogynistic pigs, <i>but</i> there is an… art… to turning down auditions that doesn’t make it impossible for me to find you another.”</p><p>“Yeah, but when I’m in that moment, I just, I need to hit something, you know?  I need to show them like, ‘don’t fuck with me vibes.’”  Korra raises her fists as she speaks and bats at an invisible opponent at the side of the table.</p><p>Tenzin lifts his hand to pinch at the strong bridge of his nose.  He was a middle-aged man who had been in the acting industry for longer than he cared to admit.  He led many stars to fame over his lengthy career.  Korra was an anomaly of sorts.  Someone he typically wouldn’t have taken on, if it weren’t for the sheer, raw talent she possessed.  </p><p>He came across her at an improv night at a local bar.  It was rare to see someone of his calibre caught in a place like that, but he desired a drink – a drink where the prying eyes of the industry wouldn’t find him.  When Korra was on stage, she captivated the audience.  They were glued to her every move.  The words and actions she came up with on the spot, left him in awe.  It was probably the number of whiskery sours that led him to start a conversation with her, but nonetheless, he approached her after the show.  She told him about her dreams of becoming an actress.  She told him about the work she had put into getting a few commercial roles and indie films here in LA, but that in Seattle, she made strides in the theatre scene.  The next day when Tenzin woke up, he had about five missed calls from Korra, all asking what the next steps would be now that she had an agent.</p><p>That was about nine months ago, and they have made little progress in terms of auditions and opportunities, but he has watched Korra blossom in talent.  So much so he has taken her on Pro Bono, something he has never done in his entire life.  Maybe it was old age softening him, or perhaps it was the fact that he knew with a little discipline, and a little curating, Korra had the potential to be a star in the acting world.  He needed Korra to get a bit more experience before he could shoot for the higher tier roles her talent deserved, but that was proving difficult.  Korra is unrelenting.  This is something he admired about her.  She didn’t let the latent filth of the acting industry suck her in.  She held her head high and boldly opposed it, but that meant finding her way in this world was going to be a lot more complicated.</p><p>“Tenzin are you listening to me?”  Korra asked.</p><p>“Oh, yes,”  Tenzin replies quickly, but he was lying, he hadn’t heard a word.</p><p>“We’ve been at this for months, but we’ve gotten nowhere,” Korra sighs.  She hangs her head to stare down at the ice tea in front of her.  “Maybe, you were wrong.  Maybe I’m not cut out for this.  I should stick to small stages.  That’s where I’m good.”</p><p>“Absolutely not,” Tenzin responds.  “And I’m never wrong.”  Tenzin puts his hand on top of one of Korra’s that was tightly gripping her sweating iced tea.  She reluctantly lifts her head to meet the grey eyes of the older Tibetan man.</p><p>“Korra, I told you when we started this, that this career is not for the faint of heart.  There will be excruciating, humiliating, and devastating moments down this path.  There’s little I can do to prevent that.  But if you want this, if acting is what you truly want to do, then you need to keep braving those moments.”</p><p>“That’s easy to say, but I haven’t booked one meaningful audition, Tenzin,”  Korra cries, flailing an arm in the air.  “I can’t be as good as you say if not one project is willing to take me on.”</p><p>“Well, if you stop throwing tables at people, maybe we’ll get there,”  Tenzin smiles.</p><p>“I’ll stop throwing tables when men stop being assholes,” Korra scoffs.  “So never.”</p><p>They both laugh until Tenzin’s phone begins to ring.  “Let me take this,” he says rising from the table to walk out of the cafe.</p><p>Fifteen minutes pass, but Korra could have sworn it was an hour before Tenzin returns to the table.  </p><p>“You’re going to head to this location right now,” Tenzin says as he sits back down.  He sends Korra a text with the address and information she needed.</p><p>“What? What is this?” Korra asks reading the text thoroughly.</p><p>“An audition–”</p><p>“AN AUDITION?” Korra shouts, making it halfway across the table again.</p><p>“Yes, it’s a small role, but the casting team wasn’t happy with the selection from today.  They asked me if I had someone available, so–”</p><p>“What’s the role, what’s the project?” Korra interjects practically buzzing with excitement.</p><p>“If you stop interrupting me, I will tell you.”  Tenzin lifts his eyebrow at Korra and gestures to the chair to remind her it was still there.</p><p>Korra nods and sheepishly returns to her chair, fiddling with the straw in her cup.</p><p>“It’s a small role for a big-time television show,” Tenzin continues.  “I know we’ve been looking for something a little bigger, but I think it’s time we take a different approach.  This gets you some decent exposure under your belt.”</p><p>“The show Tenzin.  What’s the show?” Korra says eagerly.</p><p>“It’s Criminal Investigations.”</p><p>“Criminal Investigations!” Korra shouts.  “Wait, are we talking primetime or one of those weird spinoff, dramatisation shows?”</p><p>“Primetime.”</p><p>“Oh my God, Tenzin, really?”  Korra practically knocks the table over as she goes to hug her agent.  “This one is gonna be it, Tenzin.  I’ll make sure of it.  I’ll do my best to not throw tables.”</p><p>“Just remember, it’s a small role, a side character, so, they are going to want to see you blend in well,” Tenzin says pulling away from the hug.  “You want to mesh with the scene.  Now’s not the time to show your feathers, but to show your subtle, adaptive side.” </p><p>“Subtle.  Adaptive.  Got it.”  Korra chucks her empty cup into the trash from across the room.  She grabs her things and smiles at Tenzin.  “I won’t let you down,” she says before rushing out the door. </p><p>Tenzin sighs heavily and leans back in his chair.  “She’s either going to be the death of me, or she’s going to be my legacy,” Tenzin mutters to himself under his breath before collecting his things and heading for the door.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>___________________________</p>
</div><p>“Alright, go ahead and slate, please.”</p><p>“Hello, I’m Korra Kuruk.  I’m 5’8”, and I’m represented by White Lotus Talent,” Korra states briefly and clearly.</p><p>“Okay, since it’s late, we are going to jump right into it. Go ahead when you’re ready.”</p><p>Korra closed her eyes and breathed deeply.  She had read over the lines a few times, and she formed the essence of the character.  She was a woman in witness protection being interviewed by the lead detective of the show.  Her husband was missing and a suspect in repeated murders.  She needed to appear distraught but determined to help.  It was a scene that would get maybe four to six minutes of screen time, if that, but what Korra has to offer the detective is vital information to the plot of the episode.  Everyone who watches the show will hang on her words.</p><p>“Mrs Langston,” the stand-in for the scene begins.</p><p>“Please, call me Ann, I- I no longer go by that name… I don’t like to hear it.”  Korra’s tone and deliverance of her lines were unreal.  The casting team behind the table shifted as they watched Korra take on her persona.  Korra had suddenly revealed to the casting team, a completely different person than the one who walked in the door.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Ann, forgive me.  I came here today because I have some questions I would like to ask you … about your husband … is that alright?”</p><p>“Of course, they told me, well they let me know that someone from the police might be coming, so I feel fine answering–” Korra sighs. “–Yes, it’s alright to ask me questions.”  The stammering wasn’t in the script.  Korra adlibbed them.  It was a risky move on Korra’s part.  If she had delivered the improved lines anything less-than-perfect, it would have appeared that she was fumbling over the lines – that she was too nervous.  But the addition fit the role so naturally, and it was paired with an emotional tremor in Korra’s voice that sounded like she hadn’t slept in days.   It was hard to believe that it wasn’t scripted. </p><p>The scene continued, and Korra kept up with the pace and the emotions.  She broke down into sobs when the detective showed her pictures of the victims, and she mustered a look of determination when she revealed the critical piece of information about her husband at the end.  It was perfectly acted.</p><p>“Thank you, Korra, that’s all.”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>___________________________</p>
</div><p>Korra makes it back to her small, cramped apartment.  She throws her keys on the table and lies on the futon.  She anxiously takes her phone out of her pocket and taps mindlessly at the screen.  <i>When am I gonna find out?  Tomorrow? Today? </i></p><p>She thinks about calling her parents to talk through the day, but she didn’t want to get their hopes up about the role.  She didn’t want to get hers up either.  She’ll tell them when she finds out the good news.  That way, she has something to show for her escapades in LA. </p><p>She decides to unlock her phone to check Instagram when a phone call appears on the screen.  She had turned her vibration and ringer as loud as possible, so the incoming call startles her, and she drops her phone on the ground.</p><p>“Shit.  Goddammit.”</p><p>She jumps on the ground desperately trying to reach for the phone that had slid under the futon.  She lets her frustration get the best of her, and she pushes the futon, causing it to tilt on its back as she leaps on the phone.  She manages to answer it on the last ring.</p><p>“Yes, hello?” Korra says breathing heavily into the phone.</p><p>“Korra, is everything okay?”  Tenzin’s voice sounds filled with concern from the other end.</p><p>“Tenzin, hey, yes, yes, I’m fine.  What’s up?”</p><p>“There’s nothing valuable next to you that you might break right?”</p><p>The question alerts Korra, and she starts to feel a strong sense of disappointment come over her.  She pulls down on the futon, returning it to its upright position and sits heavily on it.  “No, nothing breakable near me,” she says solemnly.</p><p>“Good, because you got the part, and they’re going to start filming next week.”</p><p>There was a loud crash and then silence on the phone for Tenzin.</p><p>“Korra?  Did you break something?”</p><p>“I, uh, fell off my couch ... it might be broken ... but that doesn’t matter,” she says, the energy of her voice carries through the phone.  “I’m going to be filming for a primetime show.  Not some dinky indie film on YouTube, not some ridiculous commercial, but an actual show.  On primetime.  Hundreds of thousands of people are going to watch me.  My parents watch Criminal Investigations so–”</p><p>Korra’s eyes grow wide, and she starts to lose the strength in her legs.  She sits down on the floor with her legs crossed, just barely having the strength to hold the phone to her ear.</p><p>“Korra, you there? Can you hear me?” Tenzin says, but Korra can hardly take in his words.</p><p>“Yeah,” is all she can respond with.  Her voice is low and muffled.</p><p>“Why did you stop, what were you going to say?” Tenzin asks perplexed but the sudden change in Korra’s voice.</p><p>“Kuvira Beifong,” Korra whispers.  Although she spoke the name directly into the phone, her words were hardly intelligible.</p><p>“What?” Tenzin asks.</p><p>“Kuvira Beifong.  The Kuvira Beifong, she’s the star of the show.  She plays the lead detective.”</p><p>“Yeah, I thought you would have realised that when I told you it was Criminal Investigations,” Tenzin replies.  His tone was a little condescending.</p><p>“I just got so excited for the role, I didn’t think about who was even in the show, I- I can’t act with Kuvira.”</p><p>“Why not?”</p><p>“Because she’s Kuvira Fucking Beifong,” Korra shouts into the phone jumping back to her feet.  “She’s been acting longer than I’ve been alive and we’re only five or six years apart.  She’s like the only actress who has had a consistent primetime spot for years with CI and still books major Hollywood Blockbusters.  That’s not normal, Tenzin!”</p><p>“This is why this opportunity is very important for you Korra–”</p><p>“No, Tenzin, you don’t get it,” Korra interrupts.  “I’ve watched all of her movies.  I worshipped her for a time.  Working with Kuvira was something I thought I would do when I was a cultivated, polished actress.  She’ll take one look at me and see I’m not ready.  Have you heard what people say about her?  What she’s like on set?”</p><p>“Korra, you can’t let that get to you.  You just landed your first role.  You get to work alongside a veteran who isn’t much older than you.  This is a golden opportunity.”  </p><p>Tenzin’s words hang in the air as Korra sits back down on the floor.  Her energy and spark from before fading.  She moves the phone from her ear and presses it to her forehead. </p><p>“I gotta go Tenzin.”</p><p>“Korra, what did you tell me when I first met you? You told me you were ready to do this.  You told me you didn’t care what it took that you were–”</p><p>“I’ve got to go, Tenzin.”  <i>Click.</i></p><p>After hanging up, Korra tosses her phone to the side, and lies completely flat on the floor, stretching her limbs as far as she could reach them.  </p><p>“Kuvira fucking Beifong,” she mutters to herself in disbelief.  “Fucking Kuvira Beifong.”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>___________________________</p>
</div><p>“She hung up on me,” Tenzin says turning in his kitchen towards his wife.</p><p>“Who, sweetie?” Pema asks in response as she finishes putting away the dishes.</p><p>“Korra. I swear to God, Pema, I don’t know how much longer I can do this.”</p><p>“Then stop, Tenzin, it’s not like you’re necessarily contracted to do this.  Aren’t you basically volunteering your time for this girl? If it’s not working out, then don’t force it.”  Pema leans against the counter.  She wore a silk yellow and red robe over a nightgown.  She forced her hands into the pockets and wrapped the robe tighter around her.  “To be honest, it’s a little bizarre that you’re doing this in the first place.  What made you want to take her on like this?”</p><p>“Because she’s… she’s rare, Pema,” Tenzin sighs.  “She’s hotheaded. She’s arrogant. She’s unapologetic. She’s a person of colour … a woman of colour – she’s Inuit just like my mom.  She’s everything this industry wants to force down.  Plus she’s talented beyond belief.  She … method acts to perfection.”</p><p>“What?” Pema gasps.  “I thought you didn’t–”</p><p>“I know, I know, she doesn’t realise she’s doing it, but she is.  I’m trying to navigate her towards other styles, but she has this ability to just visualise a character and fully become it, possessing all the right emotions.  She made <i>me</i> believe she was my dying mother, I kid you not.”</p><p>“Well, what’s the problem, why did she hang up on you?” Pema asks, joining her husband’s side at the island in the middle of the kitchen.</p><p>“Kuvira.”</p><p>“Beifong?”</p><p>“Who else?”</p><p>“And what’s the problem exactly?” Pema asks.</p><p>“She’s intimidated by her,” Tenzin states, leaning himself further on the island.</p><p>“I mean, that’s understandable.  When you got this role for you her, was it your plan to have her act with Kuvira, I mean you’ve had it out for–” </p><p>Tenzin interrupts Pema words, “No, I didn’t plan to stick my toe in the Beifong Star Industries pool – not yet at least.”  “I wanted Korra to have a little more experience before she came under their radar, but we’re desperate for a part.  I took what I had to.”</p><p>“Well, what are you going to do?  Do you think Korra’s going to drop the role?”  Pema asks glaring at Tenzin’s pensive face.</p><p>“If she does, I’ve been a fool this whole time,” Tenzin says, bringing his hand to the bridge of his nose, again, sighing heavily.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>___________________________</p>
</div><p>A black, run-down Honda Civic whips around an alleyway and comes to an abrupt stop.  The engine purrs at it stays running outside of, what looked like, a large warehouse.</p><p>“So you’re telling me you are gonna do a scene with the Kuvira Beifong?” Korra’s friend, sometimes chauffeur, Bolin, asks in disbelief.</p><p>“Yes, stop talking about it, okay?” Korra groans in the passenger seat.</p><p>“Today, like right now, you are going to do a scene with Kuvira Beifong.  The woman who you used to have posters of on your wall and you’d–”</p><p>“I swear to fucking God, Bolin if you say her name one more time I’m gonna lose it,” Korra snaps.</p><p>“Okay, okay,” Bolin smiles.  He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel to a tune in his head and whistled for a few seconds.  “So like you and KB, doing a scene.”</p><p>“Bolin!” Korra screams.</p><p>“Oh come on, Korra.  You’ve dreamt about this day, and now, you finally get to realise it.  Kuvira was all you used to talk about.  Remember her in The Great Uniter? We watched that like 20 times.”</p><p>Bolin was impossible to stay mad at.  He had a gentle, soft charm about him that when he smiled, you forgot why you were angry.  He had been in Korra’s life for three years now.  She met him when she first moved to LA from Seattle, and he has hung around ever since.</p><p>“Yeah but I’m nowhere near ready to realise my dreams.  This feels like doing a couple of practices and then being asked to play six minutes in the NFL.”  Korra knew that if she reduced her issue to sports Bolin had a better chance of understanding.  He was, in many ways, a dumb jock, but that was why she loved him.</p><p>“Oh,” Bolin sounds while staring out the windshield, the anxiety that Korra was feeling finally crystalising for him.</p><p>“She’s also a bitch, so I’ve heard,” Korra adds.  She started to play with the handle of the door, afraid to actually open it and make a definitive step towards starting the day.</p><p>“Well, it’s Hollywood, everyone’s a bitch, Korra.”</p><p>“Fair,” Korra notes before finally pulling on the door handle enough for it to open.  “Okay,” she sighs and shakes her head, “I’ll text you when I’m out?”</p><p>“Yep! I’ll be waiting to hear from you.”</p><p>“Thanks, Bolin.”</p><p>Korra pries herself from the car and slings her backpack around her.  She gives Bolin a short, brisk wave and the car speeds in reverse out of the alley.  </p><p>She nervously pokes her head through the warehouse doors, then slowly brings the rest of her body inside.  It was dark and dusty, and people were running every which way around her.  She needed to find the person to check-in with – whoever that was.</p><p>She wasn’t too concerned, she arrived about 20 minutes early, having overestimated traffic.  She figured it would be a chance for her to spend some extra time walking around the set.  Maybe getting to know a few of the other actors – networking a bit.</p><p>She walked around, asking various people about where to check-in, but somehow, every time she asked, she got more lost.</p><p>She ended up in a hallway with washed-out, pale white lights.  The sterileness of the lighting made her feel like she could have been in a hospital, and she wondered if she might have crossed over to a new building.  There was a door just a bit ajar ahead of her, and as she approached, she noticed the makeshift sign on the door said “Beifong.”  <i>Oh, her dressing room.</i></p><p>Korra quickly takes a sneaky look at both ends of the hallway and presses her eye to the open part of the door to peer inside.  As she does, the door moves, opening a little more.  She can make out a warm string of lights on a mirror, and in the reflection of the mirror, she can see Kuvira.  Korra’s eyes widen.  It was so quiet on the other side of the door that she didn’t expect there to be people inside.</p><p>Kuvira hasn’t noticed her, so Korra let her curiosity take hold.  She watches as a makeup artist dashes around Kuvira, making touch-ups here and there to the actress’s face.  Korra studies Kuvira's expression; it is hard and fixed, completely unmoving or changing.  Her emerald eyes are just gazing at herself.  Her silky, black hair is tied back into a perfectly messy bun, strands of it catching the mirror’s light.  Her complexion had a golden tone to it.  This could have been due to the makeup, but somehow, Korra doubted it.  Kuvira's lips were just the perfect size to fit her face, and the beauty mark under her left eye seemed to bring everything together.</p><p>Suddenly, Kuvira’s deep, emerald eyes shift in the mirror and stare directly into Korra’s.</p><p>Korra panics and holds her breath – not moving an inch.  If she had her wits about her, she would have moved from the door, but she wasn’t thinking straight.</p><p>“Close the door.”</p><p>Kuvira’s voice.  Korra had heard it many times, but there was something about hearing it in person that made her skin flush.  It was a low, deep voice with a sultry quality that made it commanding and impossible to ignore.  </p><p>The makeup artist says nothing in return and moves in front of Korra’s line of vision to the mirror.  Once Kuvira was out of sight, Korra’s senses return, and she sprints down the hall before the makeup artist could catch a glimpse of her.</p><p>
  <i>Fuck. What was that? Why did I do that?</i>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>___________________________</p>
</div><p>Checked-in, and in costume, Korra awaited her scene.  She lounged lazily on the perimeter of the show’s set.  She knew this should be an opportunity to network, but she was too shaken up by what happened earlier with Kuvira.</p><p>The image of Kuvira’s eyes meeting hers and the stoic nature of Kuvira’s expression were burned into Korra’s memory.  There was this spark that ignited within her when their eyes met.  Korra’s heart, she was pretty sure, stopped for as long as Kuvira held her gaze.  It perturbed Korra.  </p><p>Korra takes both hands and runs it through her hair as if to tie it back in a ponytail.  She lets it all fall messily around her face and tucks the sides behind her ears.   </p><p>“Okay, we are moving on to the next scene, where’s the replacement girl?”</p><p>The director’s words snapped Korra out of her head, and she quickly checks her watch.  She moves out from the shadows of the set and into the brightly lit fake living room.  The director moves her around, sits her down, and then returns to his spot behind the camera. </p><p>Oddly, she wasn’t nervous.   Well, not until Kuvira entered the room and walked casually to the director, placing a strong, yet slender hand on his shoulder.  Korra bit down on her cheek to keep her face from reacting to the actress.  Kuvira was in a black pantsuit with a beige blouse that flowed out of the suit jacket.  The blouse was cut so that it showed the perfect amount of cleavage – just enough that it was modest but still incredibly suggestive.  The pants were tight-fitting but flared out over beautiful designer pumps.  They hugged Kuvira’s curves and outlined the musculature of Kuvira’s thighs.</p><p>The confidence Korra had before was waning.  Next to Kuvira, Korra felt small.  She was dressed like an average housewife that probably spent many nights crying over the shocking truth of her husband’s crimes.  She was in an ill-fitting sweater and baggy jeans that didn’t make Korra feel sexy.  <i>Wait, this is a scene.  I don’t have to be sexy.  I shouldn’t care about that.</i></p><p>“So can you tell me what happened with the other girl?” Kuvira asks the director, in a voice just loud enough that Korra could hear.</p><p>“She backed out last minute, we’re really sorry.”</p><p>“Do you know how many things I had to move around to be here today?  Next time a low-tier actress backs out, drop the scene.  Don’t waste my time looking for some other cheap actress that won’t make the slightest difference.  And don’t delay filming a week again.”  Kuvira tone was flat and yet sinister at the same time.</p><p>“We apologise for the inconvenience–”</p><p>“Don’t apologise.  Make sure it never happens again.”  Kuvira turns and slowly approaches the set.  She walks around it for a bit before standing just outside of the scene.</p><p>Korra realises that any second the scene was about to start and she had been too wrapped up in watching Kuvira walk around that she hadn’t prepared.  </p><p>She closes her eyes and goes to visualise her character.  Her mind leaves her body to watch how she fits in the space, anticipating what the cameraman would want to see.  </p><p>It doesn’t take long to get to the place she needs to be, she sees her character vividly.  Suddenly, the visualisation in her head falters.  It’s replaced by Kuvira making strong eye contact with her.  She shakes her head and opens her eyes.  <i>Fuck. Korra come on.  Just do this.</i></p><p>She tries again, but Kuvira was there waiting in her mind, staring her down.</p><p>“Ready?  Ac–”</p><p>“Wait,” Korra shouts, sticking her arm up towards the director.   The entire crew exchange glances of confusion.  They all turn to the director to gauge how he would react to Korra.</p><p>“Yes?” The director responds, narrowing his eyes.</p><p>“I need to use the bathroom.  I- I ate something bad, I think.  Is that okay?”  Korra said her words with astounding composure considering how loudly her heart was beating in her ears.</p><p>To Korra’s surprise, the director shoots a look at Kuvira leaning against the wall of the set.  She doesn’t say anything.  She just quickly gestures her hand in the direction of the bathroom.  </p><p>The director turns to Korra and says, “Make it quick.”</p><p>Korra rises from her chair and practically sprints towards the bathroom.</p><p>
  <i>I just need to get away from her for a second.  Get into character out of her sight and then go back to the set, and I’ll be okay.</i>
</p><p>She busts through the doors of the woman’s bathroom and stares briefly at herself in the mirror.  The makeup and hair for her role were designed to make her look unremarkable, and it that is exactly how it made her feel.  She takes a deep breath and tries to get into character again when she hears the door open.</p><p>Her eyes fly open, and she catches Kuvira entering in the reflection of the mirror.  Their eyes lock, and again, Korra’s heart starts to race.  </p><p>“Do you need to use the bathroom, or are you wasting our time?”  Kuvira asks with an odd calmness that it makes Korra feel uneasy.</p><p>“I needed a moment,” Korra confesses.  She didn’t mean to, but her mind couldn’t find an excuse.</p><p>“Your working with Tenzin is that right?” Kuvira asks walking to stand just behind Korra.</p><p>Korra turns to look at Kuvira directly.  She was shocked to see that she was right before.  Kuvira needed little in the way of makeup.  Her natural look was accentuated with touches of foundation here and there, but to the untrained eye, it looked like Kuvira’s face was completely nude.</p><p>Korra nods her response to Kuvira’s question, trying not to let the intimidation show.</p><p>“And why would Tenzin take on someone like you,” Kuvira says.  There was a sort of bite to her words that lit a fire in Korra.  The kind of fire that made Korra storm out of auditions.</p><p>“You’ll have to ask him,” she snaps back at Kuvira, finding her footing and confidence.</p><p>Kuvira leans in to study Korra’s face.  She raises a thick eyebrow, and her eyes move up and down Korra.  “Pretty face,” Kuvira whispers.  She takes her hand and runs it along Korra’s arm slowly.  “Strong too,” she adds with a smile.  “But a piss poor attitude and a clear lack of respect.”</p><p>Korra rips her arm away from Kuvira’s touch and moves a step back against the sink.</p><p>“Tenzin must think you’re talented, or else he wouldn’t be sticking his neck out this far for you.  But you can’t manage to get into character right now, can you?  That’s … disappointing.”</p><p>Korra wanted to say something back, but she couldn’t think of anything that would sting with the same quality as Kuvira’s words.  She resorts to scoffing loudly at the older actress and walking past her, hitting her with her shoulder.  </p><p>Before Korra could get to the door, a hand was wrapped around her wrist.  It pulled her with such strength that she stumbles a few more steps than either of the women estimated.</p><p>Kuvira catches Korra by the arm and holds her just a few inches away from her.  Korra was fortunate for her darker complexion because it hid most of the blood that was rushing to her cheeks as she stood in the awkward embrace.  </p><p>Kuvira wasn’t blushing from what Korra could tell, but her breath was a little heavier, a little hotter than before.  Korra had gotten a rise out of her.</p><p>Korra frees her wrist from Kuvira’s grip and then grabs the actress’s hand to remove it from her arm.  She maintains the close distance between her and Kuvira; maybe she even leans into it a little.  Korra could get unexpectedly cocky when she realises she has an opening.</p><p>“What does it matter to you, if I’m talented or not.  Isn’t it beneath you to deal with low-tier actors anyway?” Korra turns for the door.  This time she makes it safely out without getting stopped by Kuvira.</p><p>Kuvira took a step back in the bathroom and let her weight lean against the sink.  She bit her lip slowly at the image of Korra leaving and chuckles lowly to herself before walking out of the door.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>___________________________</p>
</div><p>The rage that Kuvira excited in Korra dispelled whatever block she had before.  They ran through the scenes with ease.  It took only two takes to get what the director wanted.  He was incredibly impressed.  And so was Kuvira.</p><p>“Hey, Bolin … Yeah, we’re finished up here, so … What? … Oh okay, no that’s fine … Yeah, I can wait …  They still have some scenes to finish, so I can stay on set … Yeah, that works … See you then.”  Korra hangs up the phone and shoves it in the pockets of her sweatpants.  </p><p>She felt much more at ease in her own clothes:  her favourite pair of grey fitted sweats and a light-blue crop top that fit her form just right.  </p><p>She had lied to Bolin just then.  After changing, she basically fled the studio.  Tenzin would probably be disappointed by what happened today.  She failed to make new contacts, pissed off the director (although she killed her performance), and pissed off one of the top actresses in television – top actresses period.  <i>Nice Korra.</i></p><p>She brings her hands through her hair again.  Apart of her wanted to wander around to get away from the studio, and everything that happened in there, but she wasn’t the best with directions.  Plus, her phone was on low battery; she didn’t want to miss Bolin when he finally arrived.</p><p>She found a bench by the main road and sat there.  She figured, from this spot, she’d see Bolin when he passed by.  Time passed quickly as Korra flipped through a book Tenzin had assigned for her to read on the various methods of acting.  She hated studying acting.  She enjoyed acting because it came naturally to her, but the work Tenzin made her do took away all the fun.  </p><p>The sunlight over LA  faded, and eventually, a black car slows down ahead of her.  She lifts her head from the book and quickly closes it.</p><p>“Bolin? How come you didn’t call–”</p><p>The rear window of the car rolls down, and Korra quickly realises that the car was, in fact, a Maybach – not Bolin’s beatdown Civic.  </p><p>“Where’s your ride?”  Kuvira’s says leaning a bit out of the window.</p><p>Korra’s breath catches a bit at the sight of the actress.  She was also in casual clothing now, but their definition of casual was completely different.  She had a tight, red buttondown on that Korra could imagine was incredibly soft to touch.  It was buttoned one button too low, and Korra found her eyes drifting again.  Kuvira’s dark hair draped beautifully over her shoulders, perfectly framing Kuvira's torso.</p><p>“So?” Kuvira asks, her voice bringing Korra’s eyes back up to hers.</p><p>Korra pats around her thighs to find which pocket held her phone.  She pulls it out, but she still doesn’t have any messages from Bolin.  </p><p>“I’m sure he’ll be here soon,” she says, not wanting to admit that she had no clue.</p><p>Without saying anything Kuvira opens the door to her Maybach, and gestures with one finger for Korra to enter.</p><p>Korra hesitates, completely speechless by what was unfolding before her.  “I- I thought you didn’t like me,” Korra says, but she wasn’t exactly sure why.</p><p>“On the contrary, Korra Kuruk, I am quite fascinated by you,” Kuvira pats the seat as she slides to the other side of the car. </p><p>Korra could feel her body temperature rising and an ache, a desire, forming in her core.  <i>Is this real? She’s coming on to me, right?</i></p><p>Korra goes against all her inhibitions and quickly, without giving herself time to second-guess it, enters the car.  She shoots Bolin a quick text:  <i>Got a ride! So don’t worry about coming downtown!</i></p><p>She then sits her phone in her lap and looks straight ahead. </p><p>The car was immaculate.  It had a scent that made her feel relaxed despite the gravity of the situation.  Korra could feel Kuvira’s eyes on her, and she turns to meet Kuvira’s gaze.</p><p>“Is this something you do often? Pick up low-tier actors and take them home?” Korra says, trying to sound as confident and brazen as when they were in the bathroom.</p><p>“No, it’s not.  Congratulations.  You’re something special.”</p><p>Korra was taken aback by the praise.  Where was the sneering criticisms from earlier about her attitude?  What changed?</p><p>Korra didn’t have a response formulated.  She decided to let herself relax and try not to let her nerves show.  </p><p>A few minutes pass before Korra realises she never gave Kuvira or her driver the address.</p><p>“Where are we going?”  Korra asks, a little concerned.</p><p>“Nowhere.  We’re just driving.  Where do you want to go?”  Kuvira says, opening a compartment on the door and pulling out a small bottle of whiskey.</p><p>Korra watched as Kuvira cracks it open and begins to drink from it, her throat moving up and down as she swallowed.  </p><p>“I guess home,” Korra says, watching the older actress’s profile as she gazes out the window.</p><p>Kuvira scoffs and tosses the empty bottle into a small waste-bin hooked to the back of the driver seat.  She bites her lip and scoots closer to Korra.  </p><p>Kuvira’s eyes locked with Korra’s and their hands brushed.  Kuvira was close enough that Korra could smell the sweet, rustic scent of the whiskey Kuvira just drank.  </p><p>“Do you <i>really</i> want to go home?” Kuvira whispers to Korra.</p><p>Korra swallows hard, she wasn’t able to admit what she wanted.  She didn’t want to go home. She wanted to taste any lingering whiskey that might still be on Kuvira’s lips.  </p><p>Kuvira placed a hand on Korra’s thigh and moved it just a bit upwards before stopping and leaning into Korra’s ear.  “Does this bother you?”  </p><p>Kuvira’s voice was like velvet on Korra’s ear.  Korra’s heartbeat raced, and her breathing was no longer under control.</p><p>“No,” Korra mumbles.  She looks up towards the front of the car at the driver.  He was clearly minding his business, but suddenly, Korra became uneasy.  “Yes,” she changes her mind.  </p><p>“Very well,” Kuvira whispers and pulls away from Korra.  She lets her hand linger on Korra’s leg for just a second before slowly sliding it off.</p><p>“No.” The words escaped Korra’s lips against her control.</p><p>“Two no’s, but still, one yes to my question is enough for me to stop,” Kuvira says, leaning against the other end of the car.  </p><p>Korra’s eyes dart to the driver again and then back at Kuvira.</p><p>Kuvira smiles as she connects the dots.  “Are you worried about Aiwei?  You shouldn’t be.  He’s handsomely paid and has been loyal to the Beifong family for longer than our ages combined.”</p><p>Korra studied Kuvira in her corner.  She wanted Kuvira badly, but there was something about all of this:  the suddenness, the impossibility that Kuvira would be interested in her.  Korra needed more from Kuvira before going any further.  She decides to turn the tables and digs deep into her confidence to test the older actress.</p><p>Korra leans back against the door on her side and mimics Kuvira’s exact positioning.</p><p>“So you don’t do this, ever?” Korra asks.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“And I’m special?”  Korra smiles smugly.</p><p>“You are.”</p><p>“Tell me why?” Korra asks leaning forward and getting just close enough to Kuvira’s face that Korra could hear a slight tremor in the older actress’s breathing.</p><p>“Is that necessary? You’re in my car, after all.”</p><p>“Would it have to do with me working with Tenzin? You seemed to be particularly interested in that earlier.”  Korra watches as Kuvira rolls her eyes and a smile stretches across her face.</p><p>“I have no interests in who Tenzin works with.  But full disclosure, you being involved with Tenzin would probably be of interest to my mother and my aunt, but I have long severed my familial bonds.  I don’t work for the Beifong’s; I just carry their name.  And their assets.”</p><p>“Then what’s <i>your</i> interest in me?  If it’s not Tenzin.”  Korra’s blue eyes shimmered in the pattern of passing street lights.</p><p>“You are … different.  You don’t shy away from power, authority; you try to match it.  Even when you can’t.”  Kuvira’s smile turned sinister, and she grabbed Korra’s chin and brought the younger actress’s face to hers.  Their lips brushed, but neither of them closed the millimetre of space between them.  </p><p>Kuvira opens her mouth slowly, the corners of her mouth pull up in a smile.  She watches as Korra, eyes closed, inches forward expecting their lips to touch, but Kuvira continues to tease, pulling away at the same pace.</p><p>Korra stops at the feeling of pressure on her head.  She opens her eyes to see Kuvira’s finger poking the middle of her forehead.  The smile on Kuvira’s face was beyond smug, and she chuckled, a low, dark laugh from her throat.</p><p>Kuvira quickly looks outside the window and takes in the surroundings.  “You have exactly one minute to tell Aiwei your address before we get to my hotel.  What will it be Ms Kuruk?”</p><p>“Korra,” Korra quickly replies.</p><p>“Hmm?” Kuvira sounds in confusion.</p><p>“Don’t call me Ms Kuruk, it’s just Korra. Or Korra Kuruk.”</p><p>“I see, I apologise.”</p><p>The two women were still just inches apart from each other’s faces.  Kuvira studied Korra’s expression carefully, anxiously awaiting her response.</p><p>The car turns, pulling off the road and into the driveway of a Four Seasons. </p><p>“Your minute is up, Korra.  Is this your answer?”</p><p>Korra had been so lost in looking at Kuvira’s eyes she forgot she had a time limit to give a response.</p><p>“Yes.” Korra’s voice was raspy, and it shook slightly.  Korra bit her lip and looked longingly at Kuvira.  She hoped her confession of desire had awarded her something.</p><p>“Aiwei,” Kuvira calls out, “let the staff know I’m here and will need an escort.”</p><p>“Yes, Kuvira.”</p><p>Kuvira returned her attention to Korra, who could have been a puppy pleading for attention at this point.  She takes her hand, cupping it behind the head of the younger actress.  She pulls her to her face only to tease once again.  Kuvira moves past Korra’s lips and goes for her ear.  A quick lick and bite before she says, “Patience is always rewarded.”</p><p>Korra’s exhaled breath trembled at Kuvira play on her ear and she felt herself become wetter at the touch.  </p><p>Korra was not one for patience.  She liked the rush of things:  deep passionate kissing, throwing clothes across the room, fucking up against walls.  The pace at which Kuvira was dragging Korra along was making her raw.</p><p>Korra wasn’t sure what was going on, but eventually, Kuvira got the okay to enter the hotel, and she followed her through the halls at a respectable distance.  They approached a penthouse suite, and Kuvira opened the door and welcomed Korra inside.</p><p>It was probably the largest hotel room Korra had ever seen.  The kitchen was the size of Korra’s entire apartment.  </p><p>Korra set her things down, and suddenly the dizziness from the lust in the car had calmed down.  She started to feel the awkwardness of the situation again.  For a moment, she regretted her decision.  That was until Kuvira came behind her and slid her hand up Korra’s side and under her crop top.  Kuvira kissed down Korra’s neck and nibbled on her shoulder.  </p><p>Korra spins around to face Kuvira, the lust quickly returning to its rightful place.  She grabs the sides of Kuvira’s face and pulls the actress to hers.  Their lips play a game:  Who will dominate who?  Their tongues matched the game, slipping into the other’s mouth. </p><p>Korra didn’t know they were moving until a sharp edge hits the centre of her back.  She breaks from Kuvira to see what it was, but before she could look back, Kuvira grabbed her waist and lifted her onto the counter of the kitchen.</p><p>“Can this go?” Kuvira asks tugging on the light-blue crop top.</p><p>Korra doesn’t respond with words but just flings the top over her head and onto the floor, exposing her black sports bra underneath.</p><p>“And this?” Kuvira asks again, her fingers toying with slipping under the bra.</p><p>Korra smiles, “Only if you lose this.” She tugs at Kuvira’s blouse.</p><p>Kuvira begins to unbutton her shirt while Korra removes her sports bra.  </p><p>The older actress stops in the middle of her undressing to admire Korra’s body.  Her chiselled muscles revealed themselves under Korra’s brown skin.  Her skin was amazingly smooth, and Kuvira’s hand instinctively starts to run up along Korra’s sides.  Korra stops her, gesturing to Kuvira’s half-buttoned shirt.</p><p>Kuvira chuckles and takes the rest of the shirt off over her head, revealing a black lace bralette.  Korra brings her back to her mouth, wrapping her legs around the actress and pulling her closer.</p><p>Kuvira runs her nails down Korra’s inner thighs, causing Korra’s abs to flex and her legs to twitch.</p><p>“Oh, I like that reaction,” Kuvira says, doing it again and watching Korra’s reflex.  </p><p>Kuvira wraps her arms under Korra’s ass and moves her off the counter.</p><p>Korra was completely taken aback.  She was not a small girl.  She was dense due to her muscle mass, and Kuvira handled her like a load of laundry.  </p><p>Kuvira walked them to the room and thew Korra on the bed.  Korra tries to get up, but Kuvira was already on top of her, pinning her down.  </p><p>Korra couldn’t do anything under Kuvira’s weight but submit to the pleasure of Kuvira’s tongue tracing the line of her ear.  </p><p>Kuvira moved from Korra’s ear to her neck and down to her breasts.  Her tongue traced circles on Korra’s nipples.  They hardened in response, and Kuvira lets one of her hands play with the other breast.  Korra let out small moans in response that grew as Kuvira’s tongue added more pressure.  </p><p>Kuvira added teeth to her play and Korra takes a deep sharp breath, arching her back.</p><p>“Too much?” Kuvira asks.</p><p>“Impossible,” Korra pants in return.</p><p>“So do I have permission to get rough?” </p><p>Korra nods and bites her lip, expecting Kuvira to go harder.</p><p>“I require spoken consent,” Kuvira says, moving back to Korra lips.</p><p>“I like it rough,” Korra purrs into Kuvira’s lips.  Kuvira pulls away briefly at Korra’s words and looks at her eyes.</p><p>“If it’s too much, tell me.”  Kuvira’s hands go for Korra’s hair, and she pulls tightly.  </p><p>Korra grimaces and a slight moans escape her lips.  Kuvira places her leg on the side of Korra’s and with her free hand, she quickly flips Korra to her stomach.  Korra recognised the way the movement used Korra’s body weight against her, forcing her to go along with Kuvira’s movements.  </p><p>Once on her stomach, Kuvira presses her body against Korra’s, pushing her head into the pillow.  Korra saw, just over the line of the pillow, Kuvira open and close a drawer to the side of the bed.  Korra couldn’t see what it was, but she knew, hoped, she would find out soon. </p><p>“Don’t move.”  </p><p>Korra obeyed.</p><p>Kuvira removes her pants and does the same to Korra’s pants and underwear.  Next, Kuvira gently moved Korra’s hands behind her back.  </p><p>Korra feels a rough material wrap around her wrist and then tighten.  Kuvira pulls back on the restrains and Korra arches her back in response.</p><p>“Good girl,” Kuvira whispers.  “This is okay for you?”</p><p>“Yes,” Korra moans.</p><p>“Tsk, tsk” Kuvira sounds.  Her hand comes down hard on Korra’s ass managing to leave a red mark on her skin.  “You’ve made a mess on my sheets.”</p><p>Kuvira’s hand moves from over Korra’s ass and slips it just in between her thighs.  There, Korra was sopping and wet.  Her fluids poured out of her and onto the bed and her inner thighs.  </p><p>Kuvira is pleased to see how Korra’s body yearned for pleasure.  She sends another hand down on Korra’s ass before letting her finger slip between the folds to play in Korra’s wetness.  </p><p>Kuvira uses two fingers to spread the lips of Korra’s pussy.  They trace along the folds to find Korra’s clit.  It was swollen and hot, and Kuvira let her finger dance around it – teasing with the pressure.  </p><p>More of Korra’s wetness spill out onto Kuvira’s hand.  The older actress removes her hand and licks her fingers clean.  “Mmm,” she sounds.</p><p>She pushes Korra’s torso and her head down into the mattress, and with incredible speed and dexterity, slides her hands under Korra’s hips and lifts them.  </p><p>Kuvira now had a great view of Korra, and she lets her tongue play in the folds of Korra’s pussy.  </p><p>There was no place, Kurvira’s tongue wouldn’t go.  It licked across every inch of Korra’s dripping hole.  </p><p>Korra bit into the mattress.  She loved the way Kuvira’s tongue felt, but she needed more.  She had waited too long.</p><p>“Fuck me already,” Korra cries out from the mattress.</p><p>Kuvira stopped in response to Korra’s words.  The warmth of Kuvira’s tongue, touch, and breath disappeared.  She couldn’t look behind her to see if she was still there.  She almost tried to fall on her side to get a better look, but she was afraid of further delaying her pleasure.</p><p>She feels Kuvira’s touch again.  It runs up her inner thigh and over her ass.  Another hard, painful slap on Korra’s ass follows the soft movements.  Kuvira’s tongue follows a similar path – from Korra’s inner thigh to her lips, but then to her hole.  Kuvira’s tongue lapped up Korra’s fluids and applied a pressure that made Korra sway her hips – trying to get more.</p><p>Next, something warm but hard begins to play in Korra’s folds.  It moves up and down from her clit to her hole, then passes over Korra’s clit and hangs between her legs as Kuvira leans over Korra’s body.</p><p>“You don’t have any issue with this, do you?”</p><p>“No,” Korra pants.</p><p>“You like this sort of thing?”</p><p>“Kuvira, please, just– fuck, just fuck me, please.”  The desperation in Korra’s voice sent a shiver through Kuvira.  </p><p>Kuvira puts her knee down on the bed next to one of Korra’s legs and places her foot on the other side of the younger actress.</p><p>She plays with Korra’s wetness using the strap again, getting it warm and slick.  She presses it on Korra’s hole and slowly pushes in.</p><p>Korra moans into the bed.  Her hands tighten in their restrains, and her hips move in response, pressing back on Kuvira.</p><p>The older actress starts off going slow and deep, moving the tip of the dildo almost completely out with each stroke. </p><p>She begins to pick up speed, and Korra moans in response.</p><p>“Fuck! Yes,” Korra shouts as Kuvira’s strap hits all the right spots at just the right pace.</p><p>The sound of their bodies clapping grows louder.  Kuvira notices Korra’s walls tighten around the strap and she goes deeper and faster.  Kuvira’s hand reaches around Korra’s hips, applying pressure to her clit.  Korra’s pants and moans get more wild, and higher pitched.  She was approaching the edge of her orgasm.  </p><p>Kuvira leans over and gets a fist full of Korra’s hair, pulling it back as she kept pounding into to Korra, deep and hard.</p><p>Korra moans a guttural, throaty sound.  Her legs lose their strength, shaking and sliding along the soft sheets.  Kuvira pulls out of her and removes the strap, putting it on the side.  Kuvira runs her hand over Korra's folds, letting her hand get covered in the fluids.  She laps at her hand slowly.</p><p>With one hand she tugs at part of the restraints, and they loosen, allowing Korra control over arms.</p><p>Kuvira helps move the younger actress to her back and then offers her hand for Korra to taste herself.</p><p>Korra grabs Kuvira’s hand lets a finger into her mouth, sucking it in slowly.  Korra’s eyes stayed on Kuvira’s as she moved finger to finger, tasting herself.</p><p>Once Kuvira’s hand was properly cleaned, Korra pulls Kuvira to her lips.  Her hands move for the actress’s bralette to lift it off.  </p><p>Korra presses her thigh into Kuvira’s hip and pulls down on Kuvira’s shoulder flipping them over in a swift movement.</p><p>“Judo?” Kuvira mutters.</p><p>“A bunch of different mixed martial arts throughout my life,” Korra smiles before going for the older actress’s neck.  </p><p>She kissed, sucked, and bit small marks in the woman’s skin.  She could feel Kuvira’s body tremble under her when she bit, but Kuvira didn’t make a sound.  <i>She’s going to make me work it, huh.</i></p><p>From the neck to her nipples, then over her abs, Korra’s mouth explored Kuvira’s body.  She started kissing around Kuvira’s hips, slipping into her inner thighs.  She nibbles at the soft skin there and Kuvira bucks her hips.  <i>There we go.</i>  She removes Kuvira’s panties and tosses them.</p><p>“Look at you, such a mess,” Korra mocks, letting her finger play in the folds.  “You’re messing up your sheets.”</p><p>Kuvira smiles and leans her head back, letting out a deep chuckle that could just barely be heard.</p><p>Korra uses her hands to spread Kuvira’s legs, giving her full access to Kuvira’s lips.  Her tongue starts off light, moving across all the folds and teasing Kuvira’s hole.  Korra moves from the hole to the clit, letting her tongue move shapes around it.  She sucks a bit at it as she moves her hand up Kuvira’s thigh.  She lets a finger toy with the edge’s of Kuvira’s hole, while her mouth continues its work in the clit.  </p><p>She finally slides two fingers into Kuvira.  She moves in and out slowly, but firmly.  Kuvira’s hips rock in response and Korra can finally hear audible moans.</p><p>Korra’s fingers slide over the ridges of the G spot.  </p><p>“There.  Keep going.  Faster,” Kuvira demands.</p><p>Korra stops moving her fingers but leaves them inside.  She moves her mouth off of Kuvira to look at her.</p><p>“I don’t think you’re in the position to make demands anymore,” Korra smirks.  The seductive nature in Korra’s eyes made an effect on Kuvira. </p><p>Kuvira smiles, “I’m sorry.  Please don’t stop.” </p><p>The soft, pleading sound of Kuvira’s voice shocked Korra.  She didn’t want to show the quiver in her commanding demeanour, so she quickly returns her mouth to the actress’s clit and continues.</p><p>Her fingers locked onto Kuvira’s G spot, adding steady pressure and speed.  Kuvira’s toes start to curl, and she grabs and pulls at the sheets on the bed.  “F-fuck!” she moaned so loud that it scared Korra.  </p><p>Korra felt the walls inside Kuvira shake and pulsate, but she keeps going, making a sort pattern in the quakes of Kuvira’s body.</p><p>“Stop, stop, stop,” Kuvira says, pulling Korra off of her clit and to her mouth. </p><p>Kuvira kisses her deeply, taking in the scent and taste of her fluids.</p><p>“Hmm,” Kuvira says looking at Korra in a bit of shock.  “You are very interesting.”  Kuvira brings Korra’s fingers into her mouth to taste them.</p><p>Korra chuckles looking at the, almost disturbing, sight of the vulnerable, flushed actress.  This was the woman Korra crushed on for years of her life, and watched in every movie she has ever been in.  She was now sucking desperately on Korra’s fingers and gazing into her eyes.</p><p>Kuvira drops Korra’s hand and puts the pillows back in place and arranges the sheets a little neater.  She smooths a place for Korra to lie down.  </p><p>As Korra lies there, Kuvira gets up.  She goes to the bathroom then to the closet, then back to the bed.  She tosses a pair of underwear and a shirt at Korra on the bed. </p><p>“There’re spare supplies in the bathroom for you as well.  If you want to stay.”</p><p>Korra lifts an eyebrow at Kuvira, but then takes the clothes and goes into the bathroom.</p><p>When she returns to the room, the bed is fully made again.  All of the clothes they had tossed were cleaned up.  Korra’s clothes were folded and placed on a chair by the door to the room.  The strap and restraints were put up; it was impossible to tell that they had just spent the last few hours or more fucking.</p><p>Korra walks to the other side of the bed and slips under the covers.  Kuvira grabs a remote by the bed and presses a button turning off the lights.</p><p>Korra laughs in the darkness.</p><p>“Yes?” Kuvira asks.</p><p>“You’re a lot different than I thought,” Korra says rolling onto her back in the bed.</p><p>“How so?”  Kuvira asks turning to her side to look at Korra.</p><p>“I would have guessed you’d kick me out.  Call Aiwei to take me home.”</p><p>“What gave you that impression?” Kuvira asks, laughing at the assertion.</p><p>“I don’t know.  I’ve heard things about you.  And the way you were on set.  You seem kind of like a–”</p><p>“A bitch?” Kuvira interjects.</p><p>“Well, yeah,” Korra replies.  “I mean I know it’s Hollywood, and being a woman in the field means–”</p><p>“I have been able to make a career in which I don’t have to act in any way that I don’t wish to,” Kuvira interrupts.  “My words and actions always have meaning.  If I am perceived as being a bitch then so be it, but I do not, and will never, shrink myself for another person.”</p><p>Korra admired the words the left Kuvira’s lips.  She spent years looking up to Kuvira until rumours about her leadership and cooperativity began to paint a terrible picture.  Korra knows how tabloids gossip, but now she was starting to be convinced that Kuvira might have a different side to the story. </p><p>“Tell me Korra Kuruk, why don’t you like to be called by your last name.”</p><p>The subject change dragged Korra out of her thoughts, and she turns towards Kuvira to respond.</p><p>“Because it’s not a last name, not like yours,” Korra responds.</p><p>“I don’t understand,” Kuvira says, moving some of Korra’s hair behind her ear.</p><p>“My family is Inuit.   I was named in the old traditional way, after people who I am believed to be connected to.”</p><p>Kuvira furrows her brow in confusion.</p><p>“My mom had a difficult pregnancy.  There were several times when they thought my mom had a miscarriage, but somehow I hung on.  They said it was because I was connected to past spiritual leaders.  My name is more than just Korra Kuruk, but to stick to the coloniser’s two-name system, I just go by those.”</p><p>“I see,” Kuvira says starting to understand.</p><p>“Kuruk was a person, and I am connected to him.  Or you know, according to my culture.  Kuruk isn’t a family name, so calling me Ms Kuruk is wrong.   I just correct people immediately when they make the mistake.  You can call me Korra, Kuruk, or Korra Kuruk, but don’t imply that I belong to Kuruk.  I am him.”</p><p>Kuvira nods, “Noted.”</p><p>“And you?  You ‘severed your familial bonds,’ but you still use their driver?”</p><p>“Don’t be mistaken Aiwei works for me now, and he is much more than just a driver.”  Kuvira looked over Korra and how the light from the moon made her look even more beautiful.</p><p>“I see,” Korra responds mimicking the same tone Kuvira had before.</p><p>“My family and I have a complicated relationship.  As my fame rose, I had an opportunity to make a real difference in the world, using my image and brand.  I asked my mother, Suyin, to help me lead the initiative, and she refused.  As an employee of Beifong Star Industries, and my mother having control of most of my money, as I was a minor, I was unable to do what I wanted.  When I turned 18, I cut ties and recouped as much of my money as I could.”</p><p>“I didn’t know that,” Korra admits.</p><p>“Suyin is good at keeping things under the rug, and I am not vindictive enough to drag it to the surface … yet.”</p><p>“Yet?”</p><p>“I can hold it over Su’s head.  It gives me my bit of freedom.”</p><p>“Hmm, interesting,” Korra says watching Kuvira’s green eyes tire.  They lie there in silence for a moment before Korra asks,  “After today I won’t see you again, will I?”</p><p>“Oh no, Korra Kuruk, you will see much more of me in the future.”</p><p>“And how is that possible, with your busy schedule and flying around the world?”  Korra asks, her heart beating a little faster in response to Kuvira’s words.</p><p>“Because I have a project you’d be perfect for.  I’ve already arranged for the audition.”</p><p>Kuvira’s words were warm and tender, but still flat in the low tenor of Kuvira’s voice.</p><p>“I’m going to sleep now, and I will be waking up pretty early.  You are free to leave whenever you want.  You are free to help yourself to anything you want.  I just ask you to keep what happened between us to yourself.”</p><p>Korra opens her mouth to respond, but Kuvira rolls over, her back muscles stretching in the moonlight that covered them.  </p><p>Korra resisted the urge to run her finger along the curves of Kuvira’s back, but resorted to saving such pleasures for another time – she was confident there would be another time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Slate II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After meeting and making an impression on Kuvira, Korra is invited to take part in a project of Kuvira's.</p><div class="center">
  <p>__________ </p>
</div>“I guess … I guess she liked me.”  Korra’s smile could be heard through the phone.  She lets her body fall back into the bed, and she spreads her free hand over the soft silk sheets.  As she does, she can smell Kuvira’s scent rising from them.  It gave off hints of sandalwood with notes of something bright and floral – there were maybe notes of sweetness there as well.  Korra couldn’t put her finger on all the exact qualities of the cologne. She simply knew it was Kuvira’s scent, and she let that thought warm something within her.
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Korra lies in bed, wrapped tightly in all the blankets and sheets available on Kuvira’s bed.  It had been months since she slept so deeply.  She would have continued to sleep peacefully if it weren’t for the nagging buzzing and vibrations she heard every moment she wavered out of sleep. </p><p>The buzzing sound was familiar.  It felt like something Korra should recognise, but she insisted on ignoring it.  The comfort of Kuvira’s bed was far too great for her to care or to remember.</p><p>However, somewhere in the combination of sunlight through the window and the inevitable pressure of time, Korra jerks awake, reaching for her phone – the apparent source of the pestering noise.</p><p>It was Tenzin calling her, and from the notifications on her phone, it was the 10th or 11th call in a row.  She quickly slides her finger across the phone screen to accept the call.  She tries her best to quietly clear her voice and put on the appearance of a relaxed, calm demeanour. </p><p>“Tenzin, hey! What’s up?”</p><p>“Korra.”  The terse nature of Tenzin’s voice sends alarms through Korra’s body.  She realised in answering the call she never checked the time.  She turns the phone to her face:  2:00 PM. <i>Fuck.</i></p><p>“Where have you been? I have been calling you all day long.  What happened yesterday?” Tenzin sends a flurry of questions through the phone, but Korra doesn’t process a single word. She was still adjusting to being awake and in an unfamiliar room. </p><p>“Korra? Are you there? Why do I have Kuvira’s agency scheduling you for an audition next week? Tell me what happened on set yesterday?”</p><p>“Yesterday, uh … yeah it was good.”  This was all Korra could manage to say through a ridiculous, toothy smile.</p><p>“That- that’s all? Korra, you said it yourself: Kuvira is the number one actress in Hollywood. And now she wants you at an audition as early as next week.  Did you talk with her? Did she mention this to you?  I’m-” Tenzin sighs deeply on the other end of the phone.  Korra knew the exact expression that would be on his face. </p><p>“-I’m just trying to understand what happened,” Tenzin continues in an exasperated fashion.</p><p>“I guess … I guess she liked me.”  Korra’s smile could be heard through the phone.  She lets her body fall back into the bed, and she spreads her free hand over the soft silk sheets.  As she does, she can smell Kuvira’s scent rising from them.  It gave off hints of sandalwood with notes of something bright and floral – there were maybe notes of sweetness there as well.  Korra couldn’t put her finger on all the exact qualities of the cologne. She simply knew it was Kuvira’s scent, and she let that thought warm something within her.  </p><p>“Korra … are you listening?”  Tenzin’s voice cuts through the warmth like ice, and Korra forces her attention back to the phone.</p><p>“Yes,” she responds quickly, with a bit of an agitated tone.</p><p>“What did I say then,” Tenzin retorts in frustration.</p><p>“Umm-” Korra hesitates, shuffling through her memory to see if she could remember any of their conversations.  Nothing comes to her, so she decides to change the subject. “Oh, Tenzin, I forgot to tell you, my mom says you and Pema are invited to our Winter Festival party in December-”</p><p>“Korra … don’t change the subject. You know what? It doesn’t matter.  You have an audition next week.  I suggest you start preparing for it.”</p><p>There was a shuffle and click over the phone and Tenzin was gone.  Korra felt a familiar sense of guilt spread over her.  She knew Tenzin was doing all he could to try to help her become successful, but in the months that they have been working together, she couldn’t help but see him, sometimes, as a nagging father figure.  As much as she loved and cared for her own father, she was still unable to control the leftover teenage tendency of parental opposition.</p><p>She sits up from the bed and looks around the room, trying to pin the image in her memory.  She tried to feel at home in the chic hotel room, but it was so different from what she was used to, she felt out of place and out of sorts.</p><p>Lazily stretching her limbs off the bed, she plants her feet on the ground and shuffles at a slow pace from the bedroom to the kitchen.  She decides to take Kuvira up on her offer to help herself to something to eat.  The refrigerator was beyond fully stocked, and everything was neatly in place.  Each shelf was labelled with food categories, and Korra had little to no trouble finding something she wanted to eat.</p><p>Rummaging for silverware, Korra finally finds the spoons, opens a yoghurt and leans against the counter.  It was the same counter Kuvira had lifted her on last night, and she let the memory play out again – and again. </p><p>She ate the yoghurt slowly while she drifted off deep in thought.  Her mind would lead her to overanalysing everything that happened from the moment Tenzin received the call asking her to audition until the moment she was in Kuvira’s bed with her arms tied behind her back.  Every-so-often her thoughts would get interrupted by the idea of Kuvira opening the door and pinning her against the counter again, but she would shake her head clear of those thoughts.</p><p>She wasn’t sure how long she should stay.  She didn’t know if Kuvira had any plans to come back to the hotel room.  There was a slight uncertainty as to whether Korra really wanted to leave.  She loved the idea of getting to watch Kuvira enter her own space, and go about her daily routine.  <i>What would be the first thing she’d do when she opened the door? </i><br/>
Yet, there was also a hesitation to stay – a feeling like she would overstay a welcome.  As if there was an unspoken time limit to her invitation in this home, well hotel room, of someone who was still, very much, a stranger to her.</p><p>While trying to come to a decision, Korra walked the length of the small living room situated on the other side of the kitchen counter.  The hotel room was well decorated.  Everything was very sterile, neat, and modern.  Nothing felt amiss or out of style; all of the decoration complemented each other to a tee.  But, Korra noticed that there weren’t many sentimental objects in Kuvira’s possession.  No pictures of family or pets.  No unexplainable pieces of art or letters that were clearly given to someone out of affection. </p><p>Korra tried to balance her inquisitive eye.  She wanted to look below the surface, but not deep enough into Kuvira’s privacy that it would feel inappropriate.  As she went from the living room back into the bedroom, she decided it was best to pause her investigation.  She settles herself back into bed, still at a loss of what to do with herself.  She finally decides on just being content with exactly where and how she was feeling at that moment.  Kuvira liked her – more than she has liked most actresses she has met.  She was exactly where she could have ever wanted to be.</p><p>She turns in the bed and buries her face in Kuvira’s pillow, taking in the scent of her shampoo. It was her favourite scent – jasmine. <i>Of course, she would smell of jasmine.</i></p><p>She wraps her arms and legs around Kuvira’s pillow and enjoys the scent a little longer.  She enjoys the feeling of comfort of being in <i>her</i> bed – belonging there – and returns to sleep for a few more hours.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>_______________________________</p>
</div>Korra hoped that eventually, Kuvira would return, but she did not.  Korra waited until late in the evening, but when she ran out of things to occupy herself with, she decided it was better to leave.<p>She was caught off guard when the hotel staff told her that a car was available to take her home.  She was worried about having to figure out her ride situation, so she was elated to find out that she didn’t have to.</p><p>The ride drops Korra off at the door to her apartment, and she tiredly enters her tiny, clustered studio.  Immediately, upon entering her own space, it felt wrong. It was cold, small, her fridge was close to empty, and she still hadn’t fixed her broken futon that also functioned as her bed.</p><p>Loneliness crept into the space as well.  There was no hint of warmth from another person, and she feared the isolating feeling that was setting in.  She decides to pour herself into her textbooks, hoping that she can distract herself enough to ward off the coldness.</p><p>A week of studying, practising scenarios, and talking through monologues passes by.  Korra was not exactly sure what kind of audition awaited her.  Since her conversation with Tenzin, she had not received another word on the audition.  At this point, she would at least know whether it was a show or a film, but for whatever reason, they were keeping Korra in the dark. </p><p>The week finally passed by; albeit painfully slow.  Korra managed to contain all of her excitement, anxiety, and anticipation for the majority of the week.  She woke early on the day of and took longer than normal to get ready.  She talked herself through the day in the mirror as she put on some light makeup and picked out her best clothes.  Once ready, she embarked on her way to the biggest audition she has ever had.</p><p>When she arrived at the address that she received from Tenzin, it wasn’t at all what she was expecting.  Most of the auditions she has attended were all in somewhat seedy or lacklustre offices or studios, but this venue was state-of-the-art.  The building shimmered from the outside.  Its windows caught the sunlight perfectly and sparkled.  Once inside, marble floors with golden accents greeted you and directed you in which way to go. </p><p>Korra enters hesitantly.  Part of her could not believe that she was in the right place, and part of her expected nothing less from a Kuvira Beifong production. </p><p>She pauses just after the door, checking her phone for the address again – it was the seventh time she “double” checked.  <i>No, this is definitely right.</i></p><p>She turns side to side, trying to find a hint or a sign that she was in the right location when someone approaches her.  </p><p>“Korra, I presume?”  A slender and meek woman with perfectly shaped bangs and a neatly coiffed bun asks as she enters Korra’s line of vision.</p><p>“Uh, yeah, that’s me,” Korra responds a little taken aback.  “I’m Korra.”</p><p>“Right this way ma’am.”</p><p>Korra follows the woman who she assumes must be Kuvira’s assistant.  They stop just in front of large metallic doors, and the woman turns abruptly.</p><p>“I’m sorry; I have not yet introduced myself.  My name is Zhu Li.  I am one of the Project Managers working with Beifong Star Industries.  We have the whole crew and cast behind these doors.”  While speaking, Zhu Li hands Korra a few documents and a large packet of papers.  “Here is a copy of the script and some documents that we need you to sign.  However, we will get to that later.  The entire cast is already in there for the preliminary run through.”</p><p>“Preliminary-” Korra words are cut off when Zhu Li turns in the blink of an eye towards the door.  She opens the heavy doors to a brightly lit conference room.  About twenty people were surrounding an auburn table.  Sunlight flooded in through the large windows and Korra watched as every head at the table shifted in her direction.  </p><p>Nearly every face at the table she recognised, but there was one that stood out.  She was sitting at the head of the table directly across from Korra.  Her eyes were a soft green that looked like jewels against her dark hair.  The light purple eyeshadow and winged liner gave her gaze a seductive element that caused the air in Korra's chest to quiver.  Asami Sato.  </p><p>Korra knew her name and had seen a few of her films.  If you mentioned Asami’s name in almost any country besides the United States, people would instantly recognise it.  She was one of the highest-grossing actresses in Asia.  She starred in several films that have swept the International Film industry – all in Japanese.  Unfortunately, these films did not have the same kind of notability in the States.  <i>This must be her attempt to finally breach Hollywood.</i></p><p>Each person at the table had the same packet that Korra held tightly and nervously in her hand.  She quickly pieced together the situation.</p><p>“Zhu Li,” she whispers quickly, “I thought I was auditioning.”  Korra pauses to look back at the table to see everyone patiently waiting for her to join them.  “Is- is this a reading?”</p><p>“I apologise for any confusion, Korra, but Kuvira informed us that an audition wouldn’t be necessary.  I am very sorry if you weren’t made aware of that.”</p><p>Korra stared at Zhu Li in astonishment as she spoke.  It was so far from what Korra expected to happen when she ventured outside her apartment this morning.</p><p>Korra looked down at the script in her hands, the actors at the table, then back to Zhu Li.  “So do I-” she begins to say, still in her hushed voice.</p><p>“Yes, please take your seat next to Ms Sato.”</p><p>Korra’s eyes widen at the sound of that name.  She turns, swallowing hard, to find a space next to Asami.  She nods, giving Zhu Li an exaggerated smile, before sitting herself next to Asami at the table.</p><p>The table ran lines together for the rest of the day; they went well into the evening.  Korra was surprised at how well she kept up with the other actors.  At times the Assistant Director would pause the lines and ask if one of the other, more senior, actors could match the emotion that Korra was portraying.</p><p>During the entire read, Korra kept her eye on the door.  She was surprised that Kuvira wasn’t there.  It was her production, after all.  Maybe it didn’t matter to her how the preliminary reading went, but that did not stop Korra’s heart from wishing Kuvira would walk through those doors.</p><p>“Korra, did you hear me?”  The voice that interrupted Korra’s train of thought flooded her senses.  She turns to find Asami leaning against the back of her chair.  Korra hadn’t realised before, but the dress Asami had on was one of the best-tailored dresses Korra had seen.  It was a deep burgundy with a light, barely shimmering gold.  It hugged her curves as if it were an extension of her skin.  </p><p>“I asked if you were free for dinner,” Asami smiles, closing her eyes, as Korra struggles to find her words.</p><p>“Well, I-”</p><p>“What if I said you didn’t have much of a choice in the matter,” Asami adds, reaching out a hand towards Korra as a suggestion to help her from the chair.</p><p>Korra raises an eyebrow at Asami’s bizarre statement. “I don’t have a choice?”</p><p>“No,” Asami responds with a smile again.  “I already have reservations at Kwong’s Cuisine in half an hour for two.”</p><p>“K-Kwong’s Cuisine?” Korra stutters.  “I’m sorry Ms-”</p><p>“Korra, we’re the same age … you can call me Asami.”</p><p>“Asami … right.  I’ve never been to a place like Kwong’s, and I’m-”</p><p>“I have everything set up for you.  You just need to come with me … And stop thinking so much.”  Asami ran her hand down Korra’s arm and curled her fingers into the palm of Korra’s hand.</p><p>“Come on, I drove,” Asami smiles, moving effortlessly to the large doors Korra entered when this day began. </p><p>They made their way through the luxury office building and down into the parking lot.  Asami approaches a car that Korra had never seen before.  Asami places her hand on the handle, and the door automatically unlocks, and the engine revs. </p><p>“Woah-”</p><p>“Cool, right?” Asami says as she delicately slides into the driver’s seat.  “Not a lot of people know this about me, but I tinker with all my cars.  I was able to run a fingerprint detection scanner into the car’s programming, so it starts automatically at my touch.  I plan on patenting the software and distributing it to some companies to pilot.”</p><p>“Woah,”  is all Korra manages to repeat while taking in the interior of Asami’s car.  The monitor on the dash was huge and had many different apps that aged Korra’s beatdown smartphone.</p><p>Asami deftly pulls out of the parking lot and takes off.  The ride was so smooth, Korra had to look out the window to make sure they were in fact, moving.</p><p>“Do you like cars?” Asami asks noticing Korra’s fascination</p><p>“Uh, yes- I mean I don’t know a lot about them, but I appreciate them, I guess.”  Korra sits back in her seat and watches Asami’s profile.  “Actually, I don’t know how to drive either so-” Korra confesses, her eyes wandering from Asami’s profile to the rest of her figure.</p><p>“I could teach you,” Asami smirks, turning to catch Korra’s wandering eyes.</p><p>Korra jerks forward and watches the road ahead of her.  Asami chuckles, just quiet enough for Korra to be oblivious to it.</p><p>“Uh, thanks, for the offer, I may or may not take you up on that.  I’ll admit, it feels pretty pathetic having to ask for a ride all the time.”</p><p>“It’s easy,” Asami smiles, again turning to address Korra.  “A smart woman like you will have no trouble at all.”</p><p>Korra felt her heart and breathing react to Asami’s words before she could process them.  A woman who just admitted to doing software engineering in her free time called her smart.  </p><p>“Thanks.”  Korra tries to hide her visibly flustered demeanour by returning to looking out the window.</p><p>Asami was well aware of the effect she had on Korra, and it excited something in her that she hadn’t felt in a long time.  She leaned back in the driver’s seat and took a moment to look over Korra’s body as well.  Korra, expecting an audition, was dressed in business casual.  She wore a white blouse that she knew was cut perfectly for her more muscular figure and tight, black slacks that ended mid-calf.  She even brought out her best black, suede heeled boots for the occasion.  Asami cherished how simple it all was, but how on Korra’s body, it was also immensely seductive.</p><p>“Oh, want to see something cool?” Asami asks, finally prying her gaze from Korra’s thighs.  “Press the button there on the panel.”  Asami gestures haphazardly to the panel.  </p><p>Korra looks at Asami tentatively before carefully bringing her hand to the panel.  “This one?”</p><p>“No, here,” Asami takes her hand and brings Korra’s to the button.  At Asami’s touch, Korra instantly feels her core warm.  She wanted to rip her hand away so that she could regain her sense of composure, but she instead focuses hard on not letting her hand begin to tremble.</p><p>“Do you feel it?”</p><p>Korra wasn’t sure what Asami was talking about until she began to feel a rolling on her back. </p><p>“Is that a back massager?” Korra laughs, finding the idea to be utterly ridiculous.</p><p>“Ha! It is.  Got bored one day, so I decided, why not add it to the list of things my car can do.”</p><p>Korra couldn’t help but lie back into the rolling and vibrating of the seat.  She continues to cackle at the tickling sensation of the chair.</p><p>“This is both the best and most ridiculous thing I have ever seen,” she says through her laughter. </p><p>“Right!  But once you learn to drive, I think you might appreciate having your back massaged while driving, say, six hours between LA and San Francisco.”</p><p>“It’s not distracting? I mean even right now, I feel so relaxed I might fall asleep ... Wait, don’t tell me you’ve programmed your car to drive itself.”  Korra leans slightly, crossing her legs to look at Asami properly.</p><p>“If I told you the answer to that, then I’d have to kill you.  Far too many companies are pinning after software like that, and I’m not ready to reveal what I have.” </p><p>“So you are admitting that you have self-driving technology in this car?”  Korra smiles, leaning forward a little to take a closer look at the panel.</p><p>“If you value your life, I suggest you don’t look too close,” Asami grins, watching Korra out the corner of her eye.</p><p>“Oh, you were worried about your clothes, right?  I mean, I think they’re fine, but if you want something else then-” While stopped at a red light, Asami stretches towards the backseat.  Her face, and then chest, coming incredibly close to Korra’s face.  “Here, I think this dress will fit you.”</p><p>Korra sits up and presses the massager button again, returning the seat to its original place.  She takes the small bag from Asami’s hand and delicately sits it on her lap.  She removes a deep sapphire coloured dress.</p><p>“I- Asami … there’s no way I can wear this.”</p><p>“Don’t ask how I know, but I am certain it will fit-”</p><p>“No, I mean, this has to be more money than I could ever afford.”</p><p>“Oh, that, don’t worry about that.”  Asami brushes the air with her free hand before continuing, “if you’re really uncomfortable about it, just give it back to me at some point.”</p><p>Korra raises an eyebrow at Asami and gives her a suspicious look.  She looks back at the dress again, eyeing the delicate texture of the material. </p><p>“Also we’re here.”</p><p>Korra breaks the trance the dress held on her to look outside.  She notices a team of valet workers rushing over to the car, as well as some of LA’s wealthiest couples entering the restaurant in what could only be described as high fashion.</p><p>“Okay, I’ll wear the dress,” Korra mutters, immediately feeling disconnected with the class of people around her.</p><p>“Good, I was hoping to see how you look in it.”</p><p>Korra stiffens slightly in her seat at Asami’s words.  She is, again, forced to swallow hard against her dry throat.  </p><p>“Um, whe- where do I change?”  Korra stutters.</p><p>“They let me in the back way, and the bathroom is around that way.  You can change there.”</p><p>“Okay, are you going to tell me why you’ve done all of this?”  Korra asks, thumbing the velvet-like texture of the dress.</p><p>“You’ll find out soon enough,” Asami says as her door opens.  Without breaking eye contact with Korra, she takes the hand of the Valet and allows herself to be escorted around towards the back door of the restaurant.</p><p>Korra watches as Asami moves with exceptional grace.  <i>She walks on air, I swear.</i></p><p>Korra paid close attention to how the dress moved along Asami’s thighs as she walked, and how graciously her legs slid across each other with each step.  She could imagine precisely how smooth Asami’s skin would feel under her hand if she were to, so-as-much, brush against her.</p><p>“Ma’am?” Korra snaps out her thoughts so quickly; she almost spills the glorious dress onto her lap and floor.  “Are you coming?  I can escort you to a private changing room.”</p><p>Korra simply nods, her cheeks still warm from feeling like she was caught in an inappropriate act.</p><p>Once she reaches the fitting room, she is assisted into her dress by staff and led to the private room where Asami was waiting.</p><p>Korra prided herself in the comfort she had in her own skin.  She worked hard, exercising, to look the way she does.  She knew she had a certain appeal to both men and women, and she was never made to feel insecure or unsure of her appearance.  However, the few seconds between her leaving the fitting room and entering the private dining room where Asami awaited, were filled with thoughts of anxiety and worry over how Ms Sato would appreciate the dress when worn.</p><p>Korra passed through the threshold of the door and found Asami leaning back on a round leather couch.  The lighting in the room was low, and the dark wood created an incredibly sensual environment.</p><p>Asami looks up from her glass of red wine and watches intently as Korra enters.  She smiles, in a self-satisfied manner, and places the glass on the table.  Asami looks up and down Korra, admiring how the dress clung to Korra’s body.  Her muscles were slight hints under the velvet material, tempting Asami at every curve. The deep sapphire paired well with the colour of Korra’s skin, and the deep V-neck cut made the entire piece very suggestive.</p><p>“You … are stunning, Korra,” Asami says, leaning even further into the couch and crossing her legs.  </p><p>The tone of Asami’s voice threw Korra off.  There was something so smooth to it that made her immediately think of Kuvira.</p><p>The feelings of worry within Korra dissipate, and she takes a seat next to Asami on the couch. </p><p>“Do you drink?” Asami asks.</p><p>“Yeah, I do.”</p><p>“Would you like a drink then?”</p><p>Korra looks at the glass of red wine in Asami’s hand and then to the bottle in the middle of the table.  Korra couldn’t help but laugh to herself.</p><p>“Petrus?” Korra asks, her eyebrow lifting in suspicion.  “What is this Asami?  You’re not just trying to get to know a coworker.”</p><p>“Observant,” Asami notes poignantly.  “But it’s not that <i>Petrus</i>.  It is a Pomerol, though, that is exceptionally good.  Taste.”</p><p>Asami leans heavily across the bit of table between her and Korra.  She hovers the glass in front of Korra with a slight tilt.  Korra takes the glass from the actress’s hand and sips slowly on the deep, ruby wine.</p><p>“Wow,” Korra scoffs, quickly handing Asami her drink back. “If all wines tasted half as good as that, maybe I’d actually like it.”</p><p>“And yet, still miles away from an actual Pet-”</p><p>“Are you trying to intimidate me?  Are you trying to push me out?”  Korra stated the words matter-a-factly.  She watches as Asami's expression hardens, taking note of every facial movement or tic.</p><p>“What makes you think I’m trying to intimidate you, Korra?”  Asami delivers the question flatly.  The lack of emotion or concern frustrated Korra.  She felt her tendency to over analyse or estimate other’s feelings take over.</p><p>“Oh, I don’t know, the fancy wine, the fancy restaurant, the fancy clothes, the fancy car … Feels like you’re trying to paint a picture like I don’t belong here.”  Korra tries her best to keep her emotions separate from her words, but she fails.</p><p>Asami looks plainly at her and lifts her left hand and gestures in the air.  Upon this movement, a waiter rushes to the table.  </p><p>“Korra, what are you drinking?”  Asami says, turning her attention to the waiter.</p><p>“Are you going to ignore me?”  Korra fires back when Asami disregards her words.</p><p>“Korra, tell the waiter what you want to drink.  I’m not dodging your question; I just won’t have my company without a beverage.”</p><p>“Whiskey,”  Korra spits, never turning away from Asami’s gaze.</p><p>“My intentions were never to insult you or intimidate you.  I’m sorry if that is how I made you feel.” </p><p>
  <i>-Cling- <i></i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Korra’s attention diverts to a glass of whiskey that hits the table too hard.  “Sorry,” the waiter mumbles under his breath as he peddles backwards from the table.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Then what was your intention, Asami?”  Korra quickly returns to the conversation with her drink in hand.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Asami pauses before answering.  She sighs and brings her glass of red wine to her lips.  In one go, she finishes her glass of wine that was mostly full.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Korra watched Asami’s throat as she drank, and with each gulp, Korra felt her throat become drier.  She shifts in her seat, trying not to allow herself to get too distracted.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“I’m trying to see who I need to be,” Asami answers after taking a moment.  She places the glass back on the table.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“What?”  Korra retorts in confusion to Asami’s response, taking a long sip of her whiskey.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“I need to craft the right version of myself for my character, and you’re very telling, Korra.  To be honest, I think I’ve already figured it out.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Asami, what are you talking about?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“The way you looked at me before, it’s different from the way you’re looking at me now,” Asami says in a deep voice, getting closer to Korra on the couch.  “Who do you think I am right now?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Are … are you drunk?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“No, not yet,” Asami smirks.  The timing was impeccable.  As Asami said her words, the waiter returned with another glass of wine and sat it just in front of Asami.  She takes another long sip before turning back to Korra.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“At first you looked at me with intrigue, curiosity, but now you look at me with want – you’re enamoured.  And you cannot tell what changed?  There’s no one I remind you of?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Instead of answering, Korra drinks from her whiskey again to buy her time for a response.  She had the thought early, but she didn’t want to believe that this entire time she was spending with Asami had been a play.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“So you’re acting?”  Korra finally resorts to saying, hitting her empty glass hard on the table unintentionally.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Aren’t we all.  That’s our job, Korra.”  </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Not always,”  Korra asserts, leaning forwards towards Asami.  She wasn’t aware of the lean.  The whiskey was beginning to take its toll on her, and she moved unconsciously closer to Asami. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“That’s a lie,”  Asami posits.  “We are always acting.  People like us, Korra, we collect people, and we play them in our everyday lives.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“I don’t,”  Korra retorts sharply.  “I know the separation between who I am and the characters I play.  I don’t play with people’s emotions.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Is that what you think this is?  You think I am playing with you?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“If you’re not, then I’ll ask you again, what are you doing with me?”  Korra goes to drink her whiskey again, but she slightly misses her lips.  Some of the whiskey spills from the corner of Korra’s mouth down her chin.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Without hesitating a second, Asami takes Korra by her chin and brings Korra towards her.  With her other hand, she moves her thumb from the bottom of Korra’s chin to the corner of her lip, wiping away the spilt whiskey.  Asami brings her thumb to her mouth, entering the entire finger into her mouth before slowly pulling it out.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Korra’s breath hitched.  For a moment, her mind went blank, and when it returned, she found her hand on the middle of Asami’s thigh.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Asami chuckles, noticing Korra’s honest, physical response.  She moves away from Korra’s face, returning to her position on the couch. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Honestly, Korra, I'm just trying to get to know you.  I’ve learned a lot tonight actually.  Almost all I needed to know.  But you might be right.  You’re the only person I met who is genuinely yourself.  That’s terrifying.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Terrifying?” Korra repeats.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Yes, it means you’re much better at this than I am.  It means I have to catch up a lot to match what you’re bringing to the table.”  Asami finishes her wine and looks towards the door behind Korra.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Better at acting?” Korra tries to clarify, but it was too late.  Asami stood from the table.  She pulls her dress down and fixes her hair slightly.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Looks like my time is done here,” Asami says in a voice that was higher and more cheerful than it had been while they were discussing at the table.  “In all honesty, Korra, I wasn’t trying to play with you in a rude or bad way.  I was trying to get to know you.  I’m sorry that I upset you, and maybe next time, we’ll do something a little more lowkey.  My expectation was to discuss acting more with you because I find you <i>very</i> interesting.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Korra was utterly confused by what was happening until she turned to look at the door.  At the threshold, Kuvira stood leaning against the wall.  She had a drink in her hand and spun the liquid around in the glass as she waited for Asami to finish.  She, too, was dressed beautifully.  It was a dark, forest green dress that flowed off the curves of her body in just the right way.  Lastly, she wore gold sandal-like heels which accented the outfit perfectly.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“I’ll go now,” Asami finishes, turning to grab her bag and heading for the door.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Kuvira and Asami pass each other slowly, and Kuvira takes over Asami’s spot at the table.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Kuvira do you mind explaining what this is?”  Korra says once Kuvira is comfortably sitting across from her.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“I asked Asami to get to know you.  Everything else, I am not quite sure of.”  Kuvira finishes her glass of whiskey in one take and motions for the waiter to fill her glass again.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Are you the one who told her to bring me here?”  Korra asks, watching the waiter delicately pour into Kuvira’s glass.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“That is something I asked her to do, actually.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“What made you think I would like a place like this?  Or to be treated this way?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Korra, the plans I have for you are going to change your world and your life overnight.  I want you to be ready for exactly what that will entail.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“My life will change?” Korra sneers.  Between the intoxication, the sense of confusion, and feelings of manipulation, her emotions were becoming impossible to hold back.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“There’s no choice in the matter.  I can tell you from experience, no matter how hard you want to resist it, this kind of lifestyle will be dangled in front of you.  You will have people expecting you to act and behave in a certain way.  There will be things that change for you-”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“I will not change,” Korra says adamantly.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“You think that now, but it will almost be inevitable, Korra,” Kuvira sighs in a solemn tone.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Korra turns away from Kuvira and takes another drink.  She mulls Kuvira’s words over in her head, trying to make sense of everything and the night.  Everything was so cryptic, from Asami’s demeanour to Kuvira’s ominous warning.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“I think I want to go home,” Korra mutters, staring into her glass.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“I’ve upset you more?”  Kuvira asks still in her sadden tone.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“I just don’t know if I am ready to be used as a pawn in something I don’t understand.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Then let me help you understand,”  Kuvira says.  Korra notices the glass in Kuvira’s hand is again empty, as Kuvira motions for another refill.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“This project we are all working on together-,” Kuvira continues.  There is a softness in her deep voice that Korra registers.  “-I have big implications for it.  Have you picked up on what the story is yet?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“It’s a love story,”  Korra responds hastily.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Exactly.  I want people to come into this film expecting a drama, and I want them to leave understanding love at its core.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“And what does this have to do with any of this.  Of this evening with Asami, with you?”  Korra’s emotions were calming down, listening to the softness in Kuvira’s voice.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Because I want you and Asami to understand each other in a very particular way.  Not just as co-stars but genuine humans.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Well, you should have told her that then,” Korra asserts, crossing her arms and pouting in her way.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“I made that clear to her.  I don’t exactly know what happened between you two, but I sense she overstepped a boundary?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“In a way, yes,” Korra mutters.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Well, I apologise on her behalf-”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“You can’t apologise on her behalf,” Korra interrupts.  “You just admitted to not even knowing what she did.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“You’re right.  I guess I apologise for that as well.”  Kuvira fell back into the couch.  Her eyes were beginning to droop, and there was a slight slur to her words when she said: “as well.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Korra?” Kuvira calls out, closing her eyes and leaning back her head.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Yes?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Can I tell you a story?”  Kuvira opens her eyes just slightly to gauge Korra’s response.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Go ahead.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Kuvira sighs heavily and sits up, hanging her head over her glass as she swirls the contents.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“My life has never been something I could have control over, ever since I first appeared on the screen.  Suyin made every choice for me.  My clothes, my hair, my activities, who I saw, and who I couldn’t see.  I was curated from a young age to be perceived in a certain light, and in a certain way, by everybody.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Korra stayed quiet listening to Kuvira tell her story, watching the expression in her face darken. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“It never occurred to me to rebel against Suyin until I was about 18.  I had been in London, filming, for a time.  It was the first time in my life that Suyin had let me be on my own.  I was free to come and go as I pleased.  I had my own flat and a sense of freedom.  I- I met someone.”  Kuvira stops.  She stares harder into her glass before finishing the contents and continuing.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“She was my entire world during my time in London.  Everything revolved around her.  I was hardly allowed friends when I was young, so you can imagine, when I met her, when she entered my life, everything changed.  I missed a few sessions on set, and there were times where I was never fully there while working.  I guess the director called Su.  One day, I woke up in my flat and she was sitting there in my room.  She tosses me a phone and opens a few suitcases and tells me I have to leave.  She destroyed my old phone, removing my contacts.  She forced me to leave the flat, and I stayed with her at a hotel for the rest of filming.”  Kuvira stops for a moment.  She curls in on herself slightly and grips her drink.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“It was the second greatest loss of my life.  I told you, my parents gave me up when I was young.  And I thought I would never experience greater loss than that.  But, losing her … not saying goodbye, not giving an explanation, not telling her-” Kuvira sighs shakily before squeezing her eyes shut. “It devastated me.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Kuvira finally sits back against the couch, but she is still incapable of looking at Korra.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“She said nothing about it either,  her reasons or reasoning rather.  Not until we were just about to leave, and I asked her why she did it.  Why she came to London and erased the life I had there.  The only response she gave me was, ‘You are a public figure, Kuvira, you can’t have relationships like that.  And you know that.  Don’t try to ruin everything we’ve worked so hard to build.’”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Korra could have been mistaken, but she swore she saw a tear form in Kuvira’s eye that she quickly shut away.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“So, this film, this project, is going to be my attempt to show the world the one story I have never been allowed to tell.  Su has no control over me anymore.  I have built an empire on my name.  I don’t care anymore what people will think, what people will do.  I have never backed away from anything except showing the world this side of me.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Kuvira leans forward again on the table, just inches away from where Korra was resting her hand.  She moves her hand over Korra’s and looks at her.  Some of her hair, which was pulled up into a tight bun, had begun to fall around her ears.  Her eyes glistened as she stared at Korra; it was clear that she was just seconds from tears.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“I am so tired of hiding, Korra.” </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Kuvira lifts her hand from Korra’s and tries to steady herself on the table, but she loses her balance and knocks Korra’s drink on the couch between them.  “I’m sorry,” she gasps.  “I’m so sorry.  Did any get on you?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“No,”  Korra whispers, her voice sounded a little strained from the emotions in her throat.  </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Kuvira grabs a napkin off the table and wipes vigorously at the couch.  Once satisfied with the dryness, she moves closer to Korra and leans against her shoulder.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“I don’t let many people see me like this. I can’t imagine what you must think of me. Do- do you still want to go home?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Korra watches as Kuvira buries her face into the nook of Korra’s neck.  She can feel Kuvira’s warm breath on her skin, and the jasmine scent from her hair adds to Korra’s intoxication.  She resists the urge to bring her hand to the older actress’s head and tries just to balance the weight of Kuvira delicately.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“I don’t want to go home.  Not right now.” Korra responds finally, watching as Kuvira’s hand makes its way on her thigh.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Kiss me then,” Kuvira pleads, moving out from under Korra chin to being just inches from her face.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Kuvira, there’s people here,” Korra breathes, nodding her head to the staff that was standing towards the edges of the room.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“I don’t care,” Kuvira quickly responds, turning Korra’s head towards her.  “I don’t care anymore.” Kuvira returns her head to Korra’s shoulder.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“And if word got out?  If it ruined this film, that you just said was so important to you, would you care then?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Korra started to feel moisture on her skin underneath Kuvira’s eyes.  She wanted to move to get a better look at Kuvira, but she remains still.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Please,” Kuvira whispers into Korra's skin between soft, secret kisses.  “Please.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Korra looks at the staff that remained in the room.  They stood erect against the wall with excellent posture.  They appeared to stare blankly into space, and Korra was sure that whatever happened between Korra and Kuvira in this room, Kuvira was certainly wealthy enough to keep under wraps.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>She spends a second too long trying to decide, and Kuvira returns to her spot across from her.  Her eyes were a bit more swollen than before. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>She clears her throat and looks at Korra with a fiery intent behind her eyes.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Korra, I need to ask something of you.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Korra says nothing in response; she resorts to giving Kuvira her full, undivided attention.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“I need you to fall in love with Asami.”  Kuvira’s speech was wavering as she spoke, the alcohol clearly taking hold.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Excuse me?”  Korra retorts.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“I need you to fall in love with Asami, both on-screen and off-screen.  I need people to walk away from this film feeling, without a doubt in their mind, that they have just watched two people experience love in its purest form.”  Kuvira’s eyes began glistening again.  “I need people to know this love doesn’t ruin lives – it saves them.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“I- I understand what this film means to you, Kuvira, and I will do my best to make it exactly what you want, but you can’t tell people to fall in love,”  Korra says in a tender voice.  “That’s not fair.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Have you been in love, Korra?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“I don’t really know,” Korra admits, grabbing her hands anxiously.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Kuvira closes down the space between her and Korra.  She places her forehead against Korra’s, and their noses brush gently. “When I see the way you look at me, I think the answer is no.  And your skill in acting is to become a character – entirely, completely.  How can you play this person, a person who falls hopelessly in love with someone, when you don’t know what that is?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Maybe I can find other ways.  Or maybe you need to find another actre-”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“It has to be you,” Kuvira asserts.  “I want it to be you.  What I’ve seen you produce on-screen … when I’m alone with you … It has to be you, Korra.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“But what if I don’t fall in love with Asami the way you want?  What if I can’t give you-”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Kuvira stops Korra’s words with a kiss that was so desperate from want and yearning that all the worries that Korra had before disappeared.  She met Kuvira’s passion ten-fold and began to lean her down on the couch.  </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>As they lowered themselves onto the couch, Kuvira’s hands move down Korra’s back, stopping at the small of it.  Her hands clawed at the velvet material, desiring to feel the skin underneath.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Korra breaks from their kiss only to move to Kuvira’s ear, her tongue dragging along the lobe.  Each lick caused Kuvira to shutter, quiet whimpers escaping her lips.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Kuvira’s hands moved to brush Korra’s hair behind her ear, and pull Korra back to her lips.  Korra positions herself on top of Kuvira, her leg falling in between the older actress’s legs.  Their movement displaces Kuvira’s dress, and Korra feels the wetness that escapes from Kuvira’s panties on her thigh.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Korra’s hand moves from supporting the base of Kuvira’s head, down along her sides, cupping her breast and then her waist.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Kuvira whines at the long and tender touches, painfully desiring for her clothes to no longer be in the way of Korra’s hands.  </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Kuvira takes over control of Korra’s hand and brings it between her legs.  “I need you.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Korra doesn’t hesitate.  She moves Kuvira’s panties to the side and slips two fingers into Kuvira’s dripping folds.  She teases her clit, until Kuvira bites down on Korra’s lip in overwhelming want.  </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Korra moves her fingers from the actress’s clit, slowly, venturing towards her hole.  She runs her pointer finger around the edges a few times.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Ms Beifong?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Kuvira and Korra separate from each other quicker than a heartbeat.  Their faces were visibly flushed – Kuvira’s was bright red.  Their dresses were misplaced, and they tried their best to adjust them nonchalantly, as well as fix their messy hair.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Kuvira clears her throat before responding, “Yes, what do you need?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Your driver is here and requesting that you go home.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Kuvira turns to Korra, watching for an answer to a question she couldn’t say aloud.  There was still lust and desire burning in Korra’s eyes, and Kuvira takes that as her answer.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“I see, did Aiwei take care of our bill?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Yes, ma’am.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Very well.  Korra, I think it’s time for us to go.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Korra stands, becoming incredibly aware of her own wetness, and she assists Kuvira to her feet, who deftly adjusts her panties in the cover of Korra’s body.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>They move, well stagger, out the room and messily enter the car that was waiting by the back door of the restaurant.  Once in the safety of the vehicle, Kuvira wastes no time returning to where they left off.  </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Korra had fallen into the car and landed on her back.  Kuvira promptly straddles her, without even closing the door, forcing Aiwei to get out of the car to shut it.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Kuvira finds a spot on Korra's neck and begins kissing, licking, and sucking small marks onto Korra’s skin.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>She moves from the neck to Korra’s breasts.  The dress, although tight, was perfectly cut to allow Kuvira to slip it out of the way, exposing Korra’s hardened nipples.  She begins to play, twirling her tongue around the nipple and sucking hard.  Just as she was about to add teeth, the car hits a pothole that sends Kuvira’s teeth much harder into Korra’s skin than she anticipated.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“FUCK!” Korra screams, biting her lip, hard, against the pain.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“I’m sorry, are you okay?” Kuvira’s voice is deep and full of concern.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Keep going.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Kuvira returns her lips to Korra’s nipple, now with the knowledge that she had a lot of liberty with the pressure.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>She bites down again, flicking her tongue on the very top of the nipple.  Korra’s hips buck into Kuvira.  Kuvira takes her hand and pins Korra’s hips to the seat before returning to her work.  Korra continues to squirm under Kuvira’s weight, but with the older actress’s grip on her hips, she can’t manage to move very much.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Kuvira lifts herself and tries to taste down Korra’s core, but she’s stopped when her legs become too crammed against the car door. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Move up,” she commands while pulling down on Korra’s panties.  Korra attempts to reposition, but it wasn’t easy – especially with Kuvira trying to undress her simultaneously.  </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>She moves her body higher and pushes her back against the car door.  Another bump causes her head to hit the window, and she swears under her breath.  Once slightly more comfortable, she spreads her legs, anticipating exactly what Kuvira was planning.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Kuvira moves Korra’s leg higher, giving her perfect access to begin kissing along her inner thigh.  She drags her tongue, licking and tasting the wetness that had spilt out of Korra and onto her legs.  While doing so, she notices Korra’s clit begins to pulsate, so she directs her attention there.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>She starts slow, licking gently and teasing Korra’s flesh with light touches.  She was now tuned into Korra’s breathing, listening for when it hitches and speeds up.  She adds pressure with every gasp and moan.  Korra begins to lose control of herself; her sex spilling more fluids over Kuvira’s chin.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Kuvira responds by slipping two fingers into Korra.  Her walls tighten around Kuvira’s fingers, and Kuvira begins to work in and out at a steady pace.  </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“FUCK FUCK FUCK!” Korra yells, arching her back and pressing her head into the window.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Kuvira speeds the motion of her tongue and increases the pressure on Korra’s clit and simultaneously deepens her finger’s reach.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Korra completely unravels.  She spreads her legs further, hitting the back of the seat in front of Kuvira.  </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“I’m gonna- don’t-  fuck, Kuvira, don’t stop,” Korra pleads, weaving her fingers into Kuvira’s hair.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Kuvira obeys, quickening her pace further until Korra’s body melts into the seat.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Kuvira lifts her head from Korra’s sex to appreciate her work.  Korra’s arms sprawl over the seat and lie limp on the car floor.  Korra giggles quietly, to herself as she moves her legs off the back of the seat clumsily. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Kuvira,” Aiwei calls out from the front of the car.  “We’re here.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Although they both were uncomfortable, jammed in the back of the car, in the moment, Kuvira had completely forgotten where they were and what was happening.  Aiwei’s voice ripped through Kuvira’s ears, bringing her back to reality.  </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Will you need an escort,” Aiwei adds, noting the silence from the women in the back of the car.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Uh- yes.  We will need an escort, I think,” Kuvira replies, looking at Korra who had still not come down from her high.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Very well.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Kuvira leaned down over Korra.  Her hair had fallen from her bun and brushed along the exposed skin of Korra’s chest as she made her way to plant kisses on Korra’s face.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Korra grabs Kuvira’s face, bringing it to her lips.  Korra tastes herself on Kuvira’s lips, and she breaks away for a moment, running her tongue across her lips.  When she returns to Kuvira’s lips, she notices that her dress has returned to its rightful place on her chest – no longer exposing her.  </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>There was a bump and a click, and the car door opened, almost spilling Korra onto the floor. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“I’m so sorry, Ms Kuruk,” the staff member responsible for opening the door stutters.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“It’s Korra,” Kuvira asserts aggressively, climbing out over Korra.  It was clear her drunken state fueled her tone.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Kuvira and Korra stumble together, laughing, trying to assist the other to their feet, but neither was entirely able to help the other.  </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Eventually, their clumsy, messy attempt at exiting the car comes to a stop, and they enter the hotel through a rear entrance.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>They made it back to the hotel room that Korra had remembered fondly.  Korra stops once a few steps into the apartment when she feels hands slide over her waist, and lips gliding down the side of her neck.  Instinctively, a moan slips from her throat.  </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>The sound of a zipper being undone and bumping into corners and objects are all Korra remembers before falling into Kuvira’s bed.  Kuvira’s somehow naked body begins to climb on top of Korra.  As she comes into view, Korra welcomes and guides Kuvira back to her lips.  </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>They toss around the bed, exploring each other’s bodies.  After a moment, Kuvira ends up on the bottom, and Korra moves the older actress’s arms above her head.  She holds Kuvira’s wrists in one hand and her other glides down Kuvira’s skin.  It resumes its place on Kuvira’s clit – before they were rudely interrupted in the restaurant.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Kuvira was soaking; her fluids spilt out of her and onto her thighs and bed.  Korra ran her fingers over the folds of Kuvira’s sex, enjoying the slick wetness.  When two, then three, fingers slip inside of Kuvira, she gasps and bites down on her lip, moaning.  </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Korra’s grip on Kuvira’s wrists was firm, but Kuvira still managed to free herself.  She wraps her arms around Korra’s body, bringing them as close together as possible.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Korra maintains her rhythm with her hand as Kuvira presses herself, hard, against Korra’s mouth, trying to take as much of Korra into herself as she can.  Her tongue slips inside Korra, kissing her deeper.  </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Korra moves to Kuvira’s neck, beginning to venture further down her body when Kuvira stops her, bringing her back to her lips.  </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Stay here.  Stay here with me.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>There was a quiver in Kuvira’s voice that shook Korra.  She simply nods and returns to kissing Kuvira as if she’d never get the chance again.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>She feels Kuvira walls begin to shake, so she plants her arm on the side of Kuvira, steadying herself, as she pushes into Kuvira deeper and faster.  </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Kuvira lets go of clinging to Korra’s body and reaches for the sheets around her.  Something that she could use to remain tethered to reality.  </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Korra! Shi- yes!”  Kuvira shouts over and over.  A few other swears are dispersed between her moans and calls for Korra before her toes start to curl.  </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Kuvira gasps suddenly, holding her breath as Korra pounds into her in rhythm with her clenching walls.  Kuvira, with sheets still tightly clasped in her hands, brings her arms to her head.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Korra takes this moment to venture down Kuvira’s body as she had intended earlier.  As Kuvira continues coming into her hand, she places her mouth gently on Kuvira’s clit, trying not to overstimulate, but apply just the right amount of warm, wet pressure to send Kuvira crashing into her orgasm.  </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“No, no, no, no, FUCK!” Kuvira shouts.  Her legs beginning to kick and flail.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Is it too-”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“DON’T STOP!” Kuvira yells, leaning upon her elbows to look down at Korra.  Her eyes were charged with lust.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Korra happily obeys and continues to push Kuvira further and further over an edge she had already crossed.  Korra feels Kuvira’s walls fight against her fingers so hard, that it was becoming difficult for her to get as deep as she liked.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Kuvira came three more times before Korra decided to remove her fingers.  Kuvira opens her mouth to say something to Korra but closes it.  She wasn’t able to string words into proper sentences just yet.  </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Kuvira lazily turns to her side, the only movement her body would allow, and Korra takes the place behind her.  She wraps her arm around Kuvira’s torso, finding and lacing her fingers between Kuvira’s.  She pulls Kuvira close to her body, their bare skin pressing against each other.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Kuvira,” Korra says after a long moment of silence passes.  “Do you really think I can’t play this part if I don’t know what it means to love someone?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>The question had been weighing on Korra’s mind when they were discussing it at the restaurant, and this was the first thing that came back to the surface of Korra’s mind once she was no longer distracted.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Korra’s question was met with a low, impossibly quiet snores that were partially muffled by the pillow.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Korra was no longer capable of being frustrated at Kuvira.  She smiles and chuckles softly at the image of Kuvira fast asleep. She presses her face into the nape of Kuvira’s neck and lets sleep come for her as well.  She did not have to wait long, within minutes, their snores combined, as they stayed tightly held in each other’s arms.</i>
  </i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So I, umm, couldn't stop thinking about this AU and so me and Pleasenoangst (@CoochieSlammer on Twitter) decided to get together continue it.  Pleasenoangst acted as my Beta, and I really hope you all enjoyed it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>